Message Sent
by Kanaliou
Summary: Quand les habitants de Storybrook obtiennent un téléphone portable, voilà ce que ça donne. Traduction de la fic de CandyApple75. Traduit en collaboration avec Cats987
1. Auto-cucumber

NdT: Me revoilà avec une traduction cette fois-ci ^^. Cette fic est en collaboration avec mon amie Cats987, elle a décidé que les chapitres seront posté le lundi donc voilà^^ on est lundi. La traduction, c'est nouveau pour moi, et je dois dire que c'est plaisant. L'un des seuls problèmes que nous avons eu, c'est qu'aucune de nous deux ne savait évrire en SMS, on a donc un peu coincé. Mais on s'en est sorti finalement.

crédit: rien est à nous. Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à ABC. L'intrigue est la propriété de Candyapple75

Bonne lecture à tous

ooOOoo

**Hook: **swan.

**Emma: **Hook, J'te jure que si tu poses pas ce tel mtnt et que tu recules pas lentement …

**Hook: **oh. T'te crois intimidante mtnt?

**Emma: **Non. J'pense que j'te fais fliper grave.

**Hook: **T'es hilarante.

**Emma: **A qui t'envois des SMS mtnt?

**Hook: **Que ve-tu dire?

**Emma: **T'as mis 10 min à rép. A qui d'otre t'envois des mess?

**Hook: **hmm. Detecterais-je 1 note 2 jalousie chérie?

**Emma: **Rép à ma Q.

**Hook: **s'tu veux vrmt savoir, j'apprend à qq'1.

**Emma: **Qui?

**Hook:** j'préfère rien dire

**Emma: **Hook…

**Hook: **d'acc c'est cora. contente? J'apprend à cora à envoyer des SMS

**Emma: **Reprends-moi si j'me trompe, Cora est ici?

**Hook: **Oui.

**Emma: **Et t'as rien dit à personne?

**Hook:** Oui.

**Emma: **Et mtnt, tu lui apprends à envoyer des SMS.

**Hook: **Tu comprends vite chérie.

**Emma: **J'vais l'dire à Regina!

**Hook: **NON! SWAN! ATTENDS!

ooOOoo

**Emma: **Sais-tu ce que Hook est entrain de faire mtnt?

**Regina: **Non, mais je suppose que vous allez me le dire.

**Emma: **Comment fais-tu pr écrire come ça?

**Regina: **Miss Swan, à la différence de certaines personnes, j'ai du travail à faire et j'aprécierais que vous ne me fassiez pas perdre mon temps.

**Emma: **Oh, stp. T'as été virée de ton job et Henry vit avc moi mtnt. Tfk? Empoisonner des gens?

**Regina: **Au revoir, Miss Swan.

**Emma: **Non! Attends! Hook a 1 new amie.

**Regina:** Ais-je envie de savoir qui est-ce ?

**Emma:** Ta mère

**Regina: **Miss Swan, je vous suggère de m'accompagner aux quai.

**Emma: **pk?

**Regina: **Il va y'avoir un matricide.

**Emma: ***gasp* La mauvaise ortho de "y avoir"! T'es sérieuse?!

ooOOoo

**Emma: **Toi et Cora feriez mieux de partir d'ici en vitesse. Regina arrive.

**Hook: **oh stp; J'ais pas peur d'elle.

**Emma:** Elle m'a envoyé un SMS avc la mauvaise forme de "y avoir".

**Hook: **Où suggères-tu qu'on s'cache?

**Emma: **J'ai 1 cellule libre au poste.

**Hook: **S'tu voulais m'passer les menottes, tout ce que t'avais à faire était de demander.

**Emma: **OK. Alors j't'aiderais pas

**Hook: **NON! STP! JE M'EXCUSE!

ooOOoo

**Emma: **Hey. Ais-je 1 chance de te convaincre de ne tuer personne?

**Henry (utilisant le téléphone de Regina): **De quoi tu parles?

**Emma: **Henry? Pk t'as le tel de Regina?

**Henry: **Elle est sorti précipitement de la maison en disant qq'chose à propo de tuer qq'1 et elle a laisser son tel sur le contoire. Encore.

**Emma: **Donc tu l'as pris et t'envois des SMS aux gens?

**Henry: **J'essayais de battre mon score sur Angry Birds, mais j'ai vu qu'c'était toi, dc j'ai ouvert le message.

**Emma: **Nous parlerons de ça + tard. Penses-tu avoir 1 chance de convaincre ta mère de pas tuer Hook et Cora?

**Henry: **Pas du tout. Elle est sorti en disant "J'vais les tuer tous les deux".

**Emma:** La mauvaise ortho de y avoir ET je vais. Elle est furax.

**Henry: **1 combat entre ma mère et cap'taine. Hook? J'peux venir?

**Emma:** Non. Retourne à ton Angry bird ou j'sais pas quoi.

**Henry: **:(

**Emma: **N'envois pas de smiley triste. Je vais te punir.

ooOOoo

**Emma: **Regina est en chemin et elle est vraiment folle de rage. Vous feriez mieux de courir ts les 2.

**Hook: **J'ai pas peur. J'ai Cora

**Cora: **:)

**Emma: **wtf?

**Hook: **Elle est meilleure à la magie que pr écrire des SMS.

**Cora: **:)

**Emma: **Elle sait faire que ça?

**Hook:** J'ai essayé de lui aprendre les otres, mais elle a l'air d'aimer le smiley souriant.

**Cora: **:)

**Emma:** Et bien, ou tu lui prends son tel, ou tu lui fais utiliser des mots. Elle m'fait peur.

**Cora: **7 jours.

**Emma: **WTF?!

**Hook:** Qu'est c'que t'es entrain de faire ?! J't'ai dis d'utiliser des mots, pas d'etre + flippante!

**Cora: **J'apprécie cette réplique.

**Emma: **C'est bn pr toi. Hook? T'es tjrs là?

**Hook: **J'entend des bruits de talons sur les quai.

**Emma:** Oh merde. COUREZ!

**Hook: **bdfboubvobovbbvbvef

**Cora: **:)

**Emma: **OMG! Hook! Ça va?!

**Hook: **Aïe.

**Emma:** Regina est encore ici?

**Hook: **Pep.

**Emma: **wtf?

**Hook: **Merle! Elle m'a rallumer l'auto-érecteur!

**Emma: **J'pense que c'est ma new MA.

**Hook:** je vais l'arrêter avec mon trochait dans son heur

**Emma: **lol! Tu dois arrêter de m'envoyer des SMS!

**Hook: **FUDGE!

**Emma: **J'suis sérieuse! Pose le tel et éloignes-toi!

**Hook: **Elle doit boyer pour ce qu'elle a frai.

**Emma:** J'sais pas c'que tu veux dire, mais j'pense que j'vais m'pisser dessus!

**Hook: **Je te lai

**Emma: **OMG! J'suis MDR.

**Hook: **Après avoir frapper résina, je viendrez pour toi.

**Emma:** Je sais pas si j'dois rire hysteriquement ou me sentir menacée. Trop tard, je ris.

**Hook: **Où est coq?

**Hook: ***Coca

**Hook: ***CORA!

**Emma: **Je sais pas, mais j'dois trouver Regina et la remercier pour c'te journée fantastique.

**Hook: **NON! Aides-moi! C'est difficile d'écrire des SMS avec un bora attaché dans le dos.

**Emma: **Quoi? Comment c'est possible? Par ailleurs, t'en avais pas 1 seul? P't'être qu'c'est différent ds le MDC.

**Hook: **Comment il a pu trouver ce mot à partir de ''bras'' ? Merle!

**Emma: **Calmes-toi. Qd j'm'arrêterais de rire, j'trouverais Regina pr qu'elle te détache.

**Hook: **Dépêches. J'peux à peine bonkadonk

**Emma: **OMG! LOL!

**Hook: **Comment ''bonkadonk'' peut-il ressembler à ''respirer''?

**Emma: **J'ai juste ... oh ... juste, arrêtes de m'envoyer des textos!

**Hook: **Bonkadonk n'est même pas un vrai mot!

**Emma: **ARRETES! J'peux + respirer!

**Hook: **Tu veux dire ''bonkadonk''? C'est ce que mon tot penses que c'est.

**Emma: **J'ai finis. Salut!

**Hook: **NON! NE ME CUITES PAS!

**Cora: **:)

ooOOoo

Alors? N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.

A lundi prochain pour le chapitre 2^^


	2. Nutella

NdT: Bonjour tout le monde! Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Voilà sans plus attendre le chapitre 2 de Message Sent. Bonne lecture.

Crédit : Rien n'est à moi, les personnages sont à ABC et l'intrigue à CandyApple75

ooOOoo

**Hook: **swan. J'ai besoin 2 ton aide.

**Emma:** Merde, plus d'auto-érecteur. J'aimais ça.

**Hook: **Non. J'ai trouvé comment l'enlever. Mais j'ai tjr besoin de ton aide.

**Emma: ***soupir* Pk?

**Hook: **cora est partie

**Emma: **Quoi?

**Hook: **cora est partie.

**Emma: **Oui, tu l'as déjà dis. Tu lui as envoyé un SMS?

**Hook: **Bien sur, elle n'a même pas renvoyé qq'chose de flippant;

**Emma: **T'as perdu la femme la + puissante du MDC ds ce monde?

**Hook: **on dirait bien.

**Emma: **OK. Je vais demander si on l'a pas vu et voir si je peux la trouver. Tu reste ici. J'ai pas besoin de + d'auto-érecteur pr me deconcentrer.

**Hook: **T'as pas l'air de l'prendre mal.

**Emma: **Ah ouais? T'as l'air d'envoyer des SMS assez bien pr qq'1 qui n'a qu'1 seule main.

**Hook: **C'était petit swan. Je m'attendais à mieux de ta part.

**Emma: **Tais-toi.

ooOOoo

**Hook: **Qu'est ce que tu lui as fais?

**Regina: **De quoi parlez-vous?

**Hook: **Cora a disparu. Où est-elle?

**Regina: **J'suis désolée. Je n'ai aucune idée de où elle peut être. Maintenant, laissez-moi tranquille où je rallume l'auto-correcteur.

**Hook: **Tu l'as fait!

**Regina: **De quoi diable parlez-vous?

**Hook:** Mauvaise ortho de "je suis"! Où est-ce que tu la retiens?

**Regina: **Au revoir, Hook.

**Hook: **NON ATTENDS!

ooOOoo

**Emma: **Qu'est-ce que t'as fait?

**Rumple: **A quoi fais-tu référence?

**Emma: **Pk est'ce que les méchants écrivent avec une grammaire parfaite ds un temps ridiculement court.

**Rumple: **Parce que cela fait partie de notre rôle.

**Emma: **Tu es chanceux je sois pas ici pr te faire ravaler ton sourire.

**Rumple: **Je croyais que tu avais quelque chose à me demander.

**Emma: **Ah. Ouais. C'est vrai. Cora a disparu. Je sais que c'est toi. Où est-elle?

**Rumple: **Je m'excuse, mais je ai aucune idée d'où elle peut être.

**Emma: **Laisse-tomber. Hool m'a dit que cora avait disparu et je sais que t'es derrière tout ça.

**Rumple: **Sincèrement, je pense que je suis devant tout ça.

**Emma: **Ne joue pas au + fin avec moi où je vais ... utiliser ma très instable/imprévisible magie sur toi.

**Rumple: **Dois-je penser que l'intention de cette phrase était de me faire sentir menacer?

**Emma: **J'te déteste.

**Hook: **C'est Regina!

**Rumple:** Et bien, et bien, et bien ... si ce n'est pas le Capitaine Hook en personne.

**Hook: **Rumplestilzkin

**Rumple: **Ce n'est pas comme cela que ça s'écrit mon cher.

**Hook: **Rumpalstiltskin

**Rumple: **Encore faux.

**Hook: **Rumpy

**Rumple: **Comment oses ...!

**Emma: **On peut ne pas faire ça mtnt? On doit trouver Cora.

**Rumple: **J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir vous aider. Prévenez-moi quand vous l'aurez retrouvée.

**Cora: **:)

**Hook: **ELLE EST LA! ATTRAPEZ-LA!

**Emma: ***air désepéré* C'est 1 SMS idiot. Tu peux pas "l'attraper" à travers 1 SMS.

**Rumple: **Pourquoi le smiley souriant?

**Hook: **Ton avis est aussi bon que le mien, mon vieil ami rumpy

**Rumple: **Je vais te transformer en chouette!

**Emma:** Les enfants! Stop! Je vais trouver Cora. Vous, arrêtez juste de vs envoyer des SMS jusqu'à ce que je revienne faire l'arbitre.

**Hook: **rumpy

**Rumple: **C'EST BON!

ooOOoo

**Henry (utililisant un téléphone prit au hasard): **Maman? Pk i femme enfermée au sous-sol?

**Regina: **Depuis quand as-tu un téléphone?

**Henry: **C'est celui de Ruby. Elle me l'a passé pr que je joue à fruit ninja et il a atterit par hasard ds ma poche.

**Regina: **Jeune homme, tu derais mieux d'aller lui rendre maintenant.

**Henry: **T'as pas répondu à ma question.

**Regina: **Henry, dit bonjour à ta grand-mère.

**Henry: **C'est ta mère?

**Regina: **Oui. Maintenant, rends son téléphone à Ruby.

**Henry: **Pk as-tu enfermée ta mère ds le sous-sol?

**Regina: **J'avais besoin d'un endroit où la garder en attendant que je puisse m'occuper d'elle.

**Henry: **Pk lui as-tu donner de la glace?

**Regina: **Quoi?!

**Henry: **Elle a genre 3 pots de ben and jerry's. et du nutella.

**Regina: **Elle a trouver mon Nutella?! Quelle salope!

**Henry: **Je vais rendre son téléphone à Ruby.

ooOOoo

**Emma: **Où est-elle?

**Regina: **Pas maintenant, Miss Swan. Je dois tuer ma mère.

**Emma: **Et tu le dis au shérif parce que ...

**Regina: **Elle a trouver mon Nutella. Je vais la détruire même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire au cour de ma vie.

**Emma:** Amuses-toi bien. Tu peux la renvoyer à Hook quand t'auras finis? Il s'inquiète pr elle.

**Regina: **Il n'y aura peut-être plus rien à renvoyer.

**Cora: **Cette pâte chocolat-noisette était absolument délicieuse. :)

**Regina: **Comment diable as-tu récupérer ton téléphone?

**Cora: **Ça, c'est à moi de le savoir et à toi de te le demander.

**Emma: **T'es complètement folle.

**Cora: **:)

**Emma: **ARRÊTES-ÇA!

**Regina: **Mère, comme tu as réussis à te libérer et à manger mon Nutella, je te suggère de fuir aussi loin que tu peux et te cacher derrière derrière ton capitaine pour un long moment. Jusqu'à ce que je te trouves encore.

**Cora: **J'essayais juste d'aider.

**Regina: **Mère ...

**Cora: **:)

**Emma: **C'était ... bizzare

**Regina: **Au revoir, Miss Swan.

**Emma: **Attends! Je voulais juste te remercier pr avoir allumer l'auto-correcteur de Hook. Je n'ai jamais autant ris de ma vie.

**Regina: **:)

**Emma: **NON! PAS TOI AUSSI!

ooOOoo

**Hook: **Emma, chérie! J'ai trouver cora!

**Emma: **Où étais-tu passé? Regina te l'a renvoyer il y a au – 10 min.

**Hook: **Le croco m'a transformer en chouette.

**Emma: **?

**Hook: **…

**Hook: **Je vais mieux.

**Emma: **Et qu'as-tu appris?

**Hook: **Ne jamais appeler le ténébreux rumpy.

**Rumple:** J'ai entendu!

**Hook: **Je suis dsl! SVP, me retransformer pas en chouette.

**Emma: **Je n'essaye même plus ...

**Belle: **Si tu transforme qq'1, juste, assures-toi de le faire dehors. Je n'ai pas envie de nettoyer le sol une nouvelle fois.

**Hook: **Pk tu l'encourage?

**Emma: **T'es le seul à l'avoir appeler par ... ce nom.

**Belle: **Le nom imprononçable.

**Hook: **Qu'est-ce qui ne va avec rumpy?

**Rumple: **ARGH!

**Hook: **AH!

**Emma:** He Belle. Un café au Granny?

**Belle: **OK.

ooOOoo

**Regina: **Mon précieux.

**Henry (où est-ce que cet enfant trouve tous ces téléphones?): **M'man, je trouve que t'exagères un peu.

**Regina:**C'est MON Nutella. Le mien.

**Henry: **Quoi qu'il en soit ...

**Cora: **7 jours…

ooOOoo

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions et à lundi prochain!


	3. Origins

NdT: Bonjour tou le monde! Merci Pour vos reviews! Voilà sans plus attendre le chapitre 3 de Message Sent : Origins. C'est le pourquoi du comment de cette histoire. Enjoy^^

Origins

**Hook:** swan.

**Emma: **OMG, non. T'as 1 tel mtnt?

**Hook: **Oui, j'adore ça.

**Emma: **Comment fais-tu pr envoyer des SMS avec 1 seule main?

**Hook: **Je suis 1 homme talentueux.

**Emma: **T'es 1 homme ennuyeux. Y'a rien de talentueux en toi.

**Emma: **Hook? T'es où?

**Hook: **Dsl, j'envois des SMS à 2 personne en même temps.

**Emma: **À qui d'autre t'envois des SMS?

**Hook: **Jalouse chérie?

**Emma: **T'aimerais bien.

ooOOoo

**Snow: **Comment t'as obtenu mon num?!

**Hook: **Tu serais surprise de ce qu'on peut trouver quand on sait où chercher.

**Snow: **Arrêtes de m'envoyer des SMS.

**Hook: **Je veux pas.

ooOOoo

**Hook:** Swan, je suis de retour. Je t'ai manqué?

**Emma: **Non, et tu m'as jamais répondu. À qui d'autre t'envois des SMS?

**Hook: **Ta mère.

**Emma: **Wow. T'es hilarant.

**Hook: **Non, je suis sérieux. J'écris à Snow. Ça ne l'amuses pas. Je re.

ooOOoo

**Hook: **Salut

**Charming: **Qui est-ce?

**Hook: **Devines.

**Charming: **Donnes-moi 1 indice.

**Hook: **Okay. Argh, mon pote. Je suis 1 capitaine.

**Charming: **jack sparrow?

**Hook: ***air désepérer* non

**Charming: **Barbe Noir?

**Hook: **Encore faux.

**Charming: **anne bonny?

**Hook: **Je t'ignores mtnt.

**Charming: **Attends, t'es Christophe Colomb?

**Hook: **C'est même pas 1 pirate! Je vais embêter qq'1 d'autre.

ooOOoo

**Hook: **Bon après-midi, votre majesté.

**Regina:** Hook? Depuis quand est-tu arrivé à Storybrook? Et comment as-tu obtenu mon numéro de téléphone?

**Hook: **Comment tu peux envoyer des SMS aussi parfait en 30 s? Et comment savais-tu que c'était moi?

**Regina: **Je sais tout ce qui ce passe dans cette ville et à la différence de certaine personne, je préfère que les autres personnes me comprennent quand j'écris.

**Hook: **T'es pas drôle, je retourne embêter Swan.

**Regina: **Et bien, amuses-toi bien.

ooOOoo

**Henry (utilisant le téléhone de Regina): **Captaine hook?

**Hook: **Je pensais que tu savais que c'était moi

**Henry: **C'est Henry, ma mère à laisser son tel sur le contoire.

**Hook: **Dc, tu l'as pris pr envoyer des SMS aux étrangers?

**Henry: **Ouais.

**Hook: **ok alors

ooOOoo

**Hook: **Swan, tu sais c'que ton fils est entrain de faire?

**Emma: **Je devrais?

**Hook: **Il m'envoit des SMS

**Emma: **Henry n'a pas de tel.

**Hook: **Il utilise celui de Regina.

**Emma: **T'as le num de Regina?

**Hook: **Jalouse?

**Emma: **Vas t-en.

**Hook: **Ton fils de 11 ans a trouver que j'étais capitaine Hook av. ton père.

**Emma: **Vraiment?

**Hook: **il a proposé Colomb.

**Emma: **OMG! Dis pas ça quand je bois du café!

**Hook: **Quoi?

**Emma: **Tu m'as vrmt fais recracher mon café.

**Hook: **je re

ooOOoo

**Hook: **waf

**Red:**Vas te pendre hook, je t'ai dis que c'était pas drôle.

**Hook: **woof

**Red: **Je te déteste tellement ...

**Hook: **ahouuuuuu

**Red: **C'est bon. Je vais l'dire à Emma.

ooOOoo

**Red: **Tu peux faire qq'chose pr Hook?

**Emma: **Qu'est-ce qui a encore fait?

**Red: **Il m'envoit des SMS comme "waf" et "ahouuuuu" et ça me blesse.

**Emma: **Je pense que je vais arrêter de lire mes SMS quand je bois des boissons chaudes.

**Red: **Aller. tu peux l'arrêter?

**Emma: **J'y vais.

ooOOoo

**Hook: **swan. je m'ennuis

**Emma: **1drfl

**Hook: **Quoi?

**Emma: **1drfl. mss-t bn.

**Hook: **Tfk?

**Emma: **J'crs. Pk t dmnds?

**Hook: **Écris correctement!

**Emma: **Jms d l v.

**Hook: **Je comprend qu'1 seul mot là.

**Emma: **muahahahaha :)

**Hook: **C'est quoi ce bordel? J'vais écrire à qq'1 d'autre.

**Emma: **n s vt pls trd.

ooOOoo

**Hook: **Ta fille m'embêtes.

**Charming: **Je sais! T'es Davy Jones?

**Hook: **Oups, mauvais parent.

ooOOoo

**Hook: **snow. Emma m'embêtes.

**Snow: **yoyo

**Hook: **Je vous déteste tous.

ooOOoo

**Hook: **regina!

**Regina: **Que veux-tu?

**Hook: **Du français correct. Merci mon Dieu.

**Regina: **De quoi es-tu entrain de parler?

**Hook: **Ils se sont tous ligués contre moi. Je comprend rien de ce qu'ils disent.

**Regina: **Désolée. Ce n'est pas mon problème. Au revoir, Hook.

**Hook:** NON! ATTENDS!

ooOOoo

**Emma: **Hk. T'es venu ds mon appart? J'ai trouver des marques de crochets sur le sol.

**Hook:**Ok, mtnt que t'écris normalement. T'improvises juste ce que t'écris.

**Emma: **ts s vdnt?

**Hook: **Tu veux juste que j'arrête de t'écrire?

**Emma: **oui

**Hook:** Okay, je vais jeter mon tel. Tu vas arrêter mtnt?

**Emma:** Apportes-le moi. Je vais le prendre.

**Hook: **Si tu voulais tellement que j'vienne, tout c'que t'avais à faire était de demander.

**Emma: **Ds-j rcmmncr crr cmm ç?

**Hook: **QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS CONTRE LES VOYELLES?!

**Emma: **Tout en majuscule?

**Hook: **J'AI FAIS TOMBER MON TEL ET MTNT IL RESTE COMME ÇA

**Emma: **Juste, apportes-le moi où je t'écrirais comme 1 ado. À chaque heure du jour et de la nuit. Ds mon langage inventé.

**Hook: **JE TE DETESTE

**Emma: **Apportes-le moi. Je vais te hacker et rallumer l'auto-correcteur

**Hook:** POURQUOI MOI?

**Emma: **Crois moi, tu veux pas savoir.

**Hook: **JE SUIS EN CHEMIN

**~Quelques heure plus tard~**

**Charming: **Je sais! Tu est capitaine hook!

**Emma (utilisant le téléphone de Hook): **C'est Emma. Colomb? Vraiment? Henry a trouvé avant toi.

**Charming: ***|:-)

**Emma: **Père Noël? Wtf?

**Charming: **Dsl, j'essayais d'envoyer un SMS à ta mère.

**Emma:** Pk tu lui envois un père noël?

**Charming: **pas de raison précise

ooOOoo

**Hook: **swan.

**Emma: **T'as 1 new tel?

**Hook: **Yep

**Emma: **J'te jure ...

**Hook: **bye

ooOOoo

Cela vous a plus? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

Merci de m'avoir lu et à lundi prochain!


	4. Happy Meal and Crazy Pills

NdT: Mille excuses! Je suis tellement désolée. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster le chapitre hier, je suis vraiment désolée, pardon. Voilà donc le chapitre 4 avec le passage du Happy Meal. C'est l'un de mes préférés. (quoique, il y a peu de passage qui ne soit pas un de mes préférés) Toujours est-il, Bonne lecture à tous

Happy Meal and Crazy Pills

**Emma: **Hook? T'es tjr en vie?

**Hook: **Inquiète chérie?

**Emma: **Bien sur que non. Tu m'as pas ennuyée depuis qq jours. Je pensais que t'étais mort.

**Hook: **nope. J'étais occupé

**Emma: **Occupé à quoi? T'étais pas à l'hôpital?

**Hook: **T'aimerais bien savoir.

**Emma: **Je suis le shérif. C'est mon job de savoir

**Hook: **Je suis 1 pirate. Dire c'que je fais au shérif n'est pas ds la description du job.

**Charming: **emma? J'ai besoin de ton aide

**Emma: **Que se passe t-il?

**Hook: **Et bien, si c'est pas Colomb.

**Charming: **Pk t'envois des SMS à Emma?

**Hook: **Pk t'envois des SMS à Emma?

**Emma: **Hook? Souviens-toi de ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois que tu t'es battue avec qq'1 pendant que j'écrivais un SMS?

**Hook: **Je pense que j'ai tjr des taches orange sur la peau.

**Emma: **Oui. Mtnt, vas t-en.

**Charming: **Pk tu lui écris?

**Emma: **Relax. Il est tjr à l'hôpital. La voiture qui l'a shouté ne l'a pas loupé

**Charming: **Quoi?

**Emma: **Hook. Renversé par 1 voiture. J'aurais aimer être là pr le filmer

**Charming: **:)

**Emma: **Ne. Refais. Jamais. Ça. Pk as-tu besoin de moi?

**Charming: **jefferson n'a pas prit ses médocs ce matin?

**Emma: **Quoi?

**Charming: **paige m'a appelée.

**Emma: **Dc, pk as-tu besoin de moi?

**Charming:** Je l'ai attrapé, puis il s'est enfuit. Mon bras saigne encore

**Emma: ***air désepérer* J'arrive t d s

ooOOoo

**Cora: **Hook?

**Hook: **Tu veux quoi?

**Cora: **J'ai trouvée un charmant restaurant avec une viande qui promet du bohneur. Je t'en ai ramené un.

**Hook: **T'attends quoi? Apportes-le moi!

**Cora: **:)

ooOOoo

**Emma: **Sais-tu où Jefferson peut être?

**Regina: **Par la Terre, de quoi me parlez-vous? Les agissements de chapelier de concerne en rien.

**Jefferson: **bweoujghbbcbcc

**Emma: **Il n'a pas prit ses médocs.

**Regina: **Vraiment? Je n'aurais pas deviner.

**Emma: **Tu peux m'aider ou pas?

**Regina: **D'accord, je vais le faire. Mais n'en parler pas à Henry.

**Emma: **Tkt.

ooOOoo

**Hook: **Cora m'a donné un Happy Meal.

**Emma: **Quoi?

**Hook: **C'était vendu avec 1 petit jouet en plastique rose.

**Emma: **Pk elle ferait ça?

**Hook:** Pk fait-elle tt ce qu'elle fait? Cette femme est complètement folle.

**Emma: **Attends. 1 Happy Meal? Y'a pas de Mcdo ds cette ville.

**Hook: **Comme j'ai dit. Elle est complètement folle.

**Emma: **T'es sur qu'ils ont pas juste agmenté la dose de morphine aujourd'hui?

**Hook: **Pas sur. Tu devrais venir et vérifier.

**Jefferson: **SWAN EST À MOI!

**August: **Non! C'est la mienne.

**Graham: **Oh svp. J'étais là le 1°.

**Regina: **Je ressens l'immense envie de dire quelque chose là maintenant.

**Emma: **Que fais-tu?!

**Rumple: **Je pense que je suis légèrement laissée en arrière.

**Ruby: **J'ai manqué qq'chose?

**Emma: **Nope. Ce bateau a prit la mer. Attend 1 sec…Graham?

**Graham: **Quoi?

**Hook: **Est-ce que j'ai manqué qq'chose là?

**Cora: **:)

**Emma: **1 happy meal? Sérieusement?

**Cora: **:)

**Emma: **C'est aussi effrayant qu'1 B-A de film d'horreur.

**Regina: **Vous n'avez jamais eu à vivre avec elle.

**Emma: **Qu'est-ce que ...? Où sont-ils tous passés?

**Emma: **Regina?

**Emma: **Hook?

**Emma: **Jefferson?

**Jefferson: **Oui?

**Emma: **T'es où?

**Jefferson: **Tu voudrais savoir?

**Emma: **Ouais. Je voudrais. Paige est inquiète.

**Jefferson: **Et bien, je pense que je devrais tout arrêter, rentrer chez moi, prendre mes pillules et m'excuser pr avoir mordu ton père.

**Emma: **Merde. Était-ce si simple?

**Jefferson: **Zut non! Chier!

**Emma: **ARGH!

ooOOoo

**Emma: **Avons-nous 1 chance de l'attraper?

**Regina: **Non. Attendez une seconde. N'était-ce pas votre travail de trouver les gens? Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi?

**Emma: **C'est 1 bonne question.

**Regina: ***roulant les yeux*

**Emma: **Okay! J'ai pas beson de toi de toute façon!

**Regina: **Attendez, je l'ai trouvé. Il est dans ma cuisine.

**Emma: **WTF?

**Regina: **POURQUOI MON POT DE NUTELLA SECRET NE PEUT PAS RESTER SECRET?!

**Emma: **Parce que sinon ça serait pas aussi drôle.

**Cora: **:)

**Emma: **Ça commence à plus être drôle.

**Regina: **Cela reste tout de même effrayant. Je pense que c'est une sorte de rappel constant du fait qu'elle est ici et qu'elle nous surveille tous. Cela nous montre que même si elle n'est pas ouvertement hostille, elle reste une menace.

**Emma:** Merci Confucius

**Emma: **Cela reste plus effrayant que l'enfer.

**Emma: **Je voudrais pas voir ta facture de tel après 1 SMS comme ça.

**Emma: **He Ho?

**Jefferson: **Tu l'as vexée.

**Emma: **J'avais compris. Attends, pk je te parle? Je suis sensée te chercher.

**Jefferson: **Ok. Viens me chercher. Je suis à toi.

**Hook: **He! C'est ma réplique!

**Emma: **On ne va pas recommencer. Jefferson, rentre chez toi et prends t médocs.

**Jefferson: **Tu veux qu'j'aille m'excuser au près d'ton père?

**Emma: **Nan. Il le méritait probablement.

**Charming: **HE!

**Emma:** Je plaisante!

**Hook:** Vous êtes trop zarb.

**Emma: **Regardez qui parle, Stumpy.

**Jefferson: **T'as vu? Elle me préfère.

**Emma: **Tais-toi idiot. Je me barre.

**Charming: **Oublie pas d'être de retour pr le diner.

**Emma: **Tkt. Je rentre à la maison et j'y reste. Je pense que je vais p't'être me débarrasser de mon tel.

**Hook: **J'pense pas qu'ça va marcher. Je te retrouverais toujours.

**Charming: **C'est ma réplique!

**Emma: **ARGH!

**Cora: **:)

**Emma: **Ne me provoque pas. Je te détruirais.

**Regina: **Je pense que c'était ma réplique.

**Emma:** J'ai juste ... j'abandonne. Je peux pas gagner.

ooOOoo

Voilà Voilà ^^

Merci de m'avoir lu et à lundi prochain.


	5. Snowballs

NdT: Salut tout le monde! C'est les vacances dans une semaine! Pour vous faire patienter, voilà le chapitre 5. Bonne lecture et merci à tous pour vos review!

ooOOoo

**Henry: **Hey emma

**Emma: **Va rendre le tel tout de suite.

**Henry: **C'est le mien cette fois.

**Emma: **T'as 1 tel?

**Henry: **yep! Papy voulais plus que j'emprunte les tel de n'importe qui, dc il m'en a donné 1.

**Emma: **He. T'es pas sensé être à l'école?

**Henry: **nan.

**Emma: **Pk non? On est seulement mardi.

**Henry: **T'as ouvert ta fenêtre ces 2 dernier jours? Y'a de la neige partout.

**Emma: **Ok. Quand je serais de retour (note des traducteurs : pour te jouer un mauvais tour), nous ferons 1 bonhomme de neige ou 1 bataille de boule de neige ou autre chose.

**Henry: **Belle est venu avec le meilleur des jeux.

**Emma: **Oh vraiment?

**Henry: **Ouais! Ça s'appelle : Qui frappera Mr. Gold avec le plus de boule de neige!

**Emma: **Stp, dis-moi que tu rigoles.

**Henry: **Nan! Paige et moi l'avons chacun toucher avec 5 boules.

**Emma: **Tu sais que tu vas être puni pr ne pas me l'avoir dit?

**Henry: **Belle a des photos. Et des vidéos.

**Emma: **Je dois aller parler à Belle. Bye!

**Henry: **bye!

ooOOoo

**Regina: **Henry, j'ai entendu dire qu'aujourd'hui était un jour de neige. J'ai obtenu un nouveau jeu l'autre jour et je me demandais si tu voudrais venir et jouer avec moi.

**Henry: **Quel est-il?

**Regina: **Cela s'appelle Pommes à Pommes.

**Henry: **Tu sais qu'il n'y a rien à faire avec des pommes actuellement, hein?

**Regina: **Oh.

**Henry: **Et tu as en qq'sorte ... 1 mauvaise réputation avec les pommes.

**Regina: **Les gens de cette ville ne comprennent pas la définition du mot "changer" n'est ce pas?

**Henry: **Je sais pas.

**Regina: **Ok, ce n'est pas grave. Je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre pour jouer avec moi.

ooOOoo

**Regina: **Voudrais tu jouer à Pommes à Pommes avec moi?

**Snow: **Non

ooOOoo

**Regina: **Hook. Joues à Pommes à Pommes avec moi.

**Hook:** Et qu'est-ce qui se passe si je refuse?

**Regina:** Je te pousserais à travers la limite de la ville.

**Hook:** Je suis menotté à un lit d'hôpital. Et j'ai seulement 1 mémoire.

**Regina: **Putain!

ooOOoo

**Regina:** Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous veut jouer à Pommes à Pommes avec moi?

**Gold: **Je suis trop occupé à boire du chocolat chaud en face du feu de cheminée.

**Belle:** Dsl, j'envoie des vidéos à Henry.

**Regina:** Quoi?

**Gold: **L'enfant pense que c'est hilarant de me bombarder avec des boules de neiges. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais me réchauffer un jour.

**Belle: **J'ai peut-être ou peut-être pas tout enregistré.

**Regina: **Etait-ce amusant?

**Belle: **Hystérique.

**Regina:** J'espère avoir ces vidéos.

**Gold: **Non.

**Regina:** Si tu ne veux pas jouer avec moi, j'aimerais au moins obtenir les vidéos. C'est la moindre des choses.

**Belle: **Rumple, sois sympa. Souviens-toi de la dernière fois que tu l'as énervé. Le combat magique au Granny.

**Regina: **Merci.

**Belle: **Etait-ce sincère ou sarcastique?

**Regina:** Les deux. Ces souvenirs sont doux, mais tu m'as fait rire si fort que j'ai commencé à pleurer.

**Regina:** Merde, maintenant j'ai le hoquet.

**Gold:** Si je me souviens bien ma p'tite chérie, tu as été transformée en un chat.

**Regina: **Oui parce qu'1 chat est comparable à un costume de fée en tutu.

**Belle: **Grammaire incorrecte?

**Regina:** Tais-toi. Hoquet, pleurs et rires ne vont pas ensemble dans un SMS.

**Gold: **Vas t-en.

**Regina: **Avec joie.

**Belle: **Je t'enverrais bientôt les vidéos.

**Regina: **Merci, ma chère!

ooOOoo

**Hook: **Je m'ennuis.

**Emma: **Vas t-en. J'ai du travail à faire aujourd'hui.

**Hook: **non.

**Emma:** Tu peux pas aller embêter Cora?

**Hook: ** Tous ce qu'elle fait c'est m'donner des Happy Meals pr filles et m'envoyer des smiley flippant.

**Cora: **:)

**Hook: **TU VOIS!?

**Emma: **Peu importe cb de fois je le vois, c'est toujours autant dérangeant.

**Hook:** Je comprends pourquoi Regina a du mal à être 1 bonne mère.

**Emma: **Dégages.

**Hook: **Tu vois? C'est de ça que j'aime bien chez toi. T'est qq'1 de joueuse et de drôle.

**Hook: **swan?

**Hook: **emma?

**Hook: **Ne me force pas à t'ennuyer.

**Hook: ** Ok, tu l'as bien cherché.

**Hook: **A

**Hook: **B

**Hook: **C

**Hook: **D

**Hook: **E

**Hook:** j'arrèterais pas tant que t'auras pas répondu

**Emma: **Peux plus ... MDR ... neige ... canne ... OMG!

**Hook: **?

**Emma: **Belle m'a envoyée les vidéos de Gold bombardé par les enfants.

**Hook: **Les gosses ont tués le croco?

**Emma: **Quoi? Soit pas idiot! Ils l'ont frappés avec des boules de neige.

**Hook: **Boules de neige?

**Emma: **Tu sais pas c'que c'est?

**Hook: **C'est pas ta mère?

**Emma: **Ta gueule.

**Hook: **Nies pas que t'as ris.

**Emma: **T'as regarder dehors ces 2 derniers jours?

**Hook: **Hum ... menoté à un lit d'hôpital.

**Emma: **Je t'envois les vidéos

**Emma: **Tu les as?

**Hook: **lol

**Cora: **:)

**Emma: **WTF?

**Cora: **C'est vraiment amusant.

**Emma: **Comment tu les as vus?

**Cora: **J'ai mes moyens.

**Emma: **T'sais, ts les doutes que j'avais sur la véracité le fait que tu es la mère de Regina se sont effacés.

**Cora: **:)

**Hook: **Et bien c'est arrivé.

ooOOoo

**Regina: **Tu as vu les vidéos de Belle?

**Emma: **Oui. Grammaire incorrecte?

**Regina: **Je ris a ne plus tenir debout.

**Emma: **T'as 1 sens de l'humour?

**Regina: ** Miss Swan, votre stupidité m'étonnera toujours.

**Hook: **Tu m'as déjà oubliée chérie?

**Regina: **Donc tu écris à Miss Swan et tu refuses de jouer à Pomme à Pomme avec moi?

**Hook: **Swan est + amusantes que toi.

**Emma: **Honnêtement? Ce jeu n'a rien à voir avec des pommes.

**Regina: **C'est ce que l'on m'a dit.

**Emma: ** Et 2+, qu'elle personne saine d'esprit voudrait jouer à ça avec toi?

**Regina: **Vas regarder Gold tomber encore une fois.

**Emma: **Avec plaisir.

ooOOoo

**Ruby: **Comment ce fait-il que personne ne m'a parlé de la bataille de boule de neige?

**Belle: **C'était pdt ton service. La prochaine fois, on le fera avec toi.

**Ruby: **La prochaine fois?

**Belle:** Probablement demain. On sortira pr le déjeuner.

**Ruby: **Je vous attend.

**Belle: **:)

**Cora: **C'est le mien. Changes.

**Ruby: **wtf?

**Cora: **Changes le maintenant.

**Belle: **=)

**Cora: **C'est mieux. Fais attention.

**Ruby: **Qu'est ce qui c'est passé?

**Belle: **Aucune idée. Prêtes pour le combat vers midi?

**Ruby: **Je ne manquerais ça pr rien au monde

ooOOoo

Et voilà^^

merci à tous et à lundi prochain!


	6. Why is the Rum gone?

NdT: Hello every body! Je suis enfin en vacances donc je souhaite de bonne vacances à ceux qui sont dans la même zone que moi. Bonne lecture à tous.

ooOOoo

**Hook: **swan

**Hook: **swan

**Hook: **je sais que t'es là.

**Hook: **:)

**Emma: **Merde, tu m'as fait flipper grave!

**Hook: **viens faire qq chose avec moi. je m'ennuis

**Emma: **Vas jouer avec Cora

**Hook: **j'veux pas

**Emma: **Dois-je savoir pk?

**Hook:** probablement pas

**Emma: **Dis le moi tout de suite

**Hook: **elle a trouvé mon rhum

**Emma: **Je n'aime pas où cela nous mène.

**Hook: **elle a tout bu

**Emma: ***se frappant la tête sur le bureau*

**Hook: **oui, y'a plus de rhum

**Emma: **Mais pk y'a plus d'rhum?

**Hook: **Cora l'a bu

**Emma:** T'es pas drôle

**Emma:** Et Cora va bien?

**Hook: **euh... et bien ...

**Emma: **Oh non.

**Hook: **elle est parti

**Emma: **Je te déteste tellement plus mtnt

**Hook: **assez pour detester le sexe?

**Emma: **Dégages avant que je te frappe à travers le tel

**Hook: **c'est possible ça?

**Emma: **Nous vivons dans une ville de personnages de contes et où la mère de la Méchante Reine parcourt les rues ivre. Tout est possible.

**Hook: **1 point pr toi. je vais chercher Cora

**Emma: **Je vais prévenir Regina. Et nouvelle règle. Pas + d'1 flacon de Rhum ds le bateau à la fois.

**Hook:** aucune garantie

ooOOoo

**Emma: **On a besoin de ton aide

**Regina: **Miss Swan, dans quels problèmes avez-vous encore mis les pieds?

**Emma: **J'ai rien fait! Ta mère a trouver le rhum de Hook.

**Regina: **Courrez.

**Emma: **Quoi?

**Regina: **Vous souvenez-vous quand Jefferson n'avait pas prit ses pillules?

**Emma: **Elle est si terrible que ça?

**Regina: **Pire.

**Emma: **Oh non.

**Cora: **:g

**Emma: **Qu'est c'que c'est que ce bordel?

**Regina: **Je vous l'avais dis.

ooOOoo

**Gold: **Pourquoi votre mère est dans ma boutique?

**Regina: **Un mot : Rhum

**Gold: **Hook?

**Regina: **Oui. Qu'est-elle entrain de faire?

**Gold: **Elle est assise sur le sol et mange des nuggets de poulet en jouant avec mes marionnettes.

**Regina: **Merci pour ces nouveaux cauchemards.

**Gold: ** Belle semble être tombée en amour pour les caméras vidéos, donc il y aura des preuves en vidéo.

**Regina: **Puisque les dieux ont décidés que je devais avoir plus de souvenirs traumatisant d'elle dans ma vie.

**Gold: **C'est en réalité très divertissant.

**Gold: **Attendez, elle est partie.

**Regina: **Que veux-tu dire?

**Gold: **Je veux dire qu'elle était là et que maintenant elle est partie.

**Regina: **Super

ooOOoo

**Emma: **Par l'enfer pk es-tu ds mon appart?

**Hook: **De quoi tu parles chérie?

**Emma: **T'as laissé ton crochet ds mon frigo.

**Hook: **oh. ça.

**Emma: **Pk tu étais ici?

**Emma: **T'as mangé tout mon pudding au chocolat?!

**Hook: **c'était Cora! je l'jure!

**Emma: **Très drôle. Tu me rejoins au poste ou je dois te botter le cul à nouveau?

**Hook: **Je peux penser à plusieurs endroit différents et plus agréable pr te rejoindre.

**Emma: **Non, Si tu peux pas m'expliquer pk Cora est entrée ds mon appart, a mangée tout mon pudding et laissée ton crochet ds mon frigo, je te laisserais pas partir.

**Hook: **C'est Cora, pk fait-elle tout ce qu'elle fait?

**Emma: **Pas assez convainquant.

**Hook: **Et bien c'est mon expliquation.

**Emma: **Je suis très déçue là mtnt.

**Hook: **Je deteste devoir nous ramener à la réalité, mais on devrait pas trouver Cora?

**Emma: **Je suppose. Mais reste dehors de mon appart.

**Hook: **Je suppose que mon bateau devrait suffire.

**Emma:** En ben t'es pas juste irrésistiblement charmant.

**Hook: **non, ça c'est ton père

**Emma: **T'as pas idée de combien je te déteste mtnt.

**Cora: **:f

**Emma: **WTF? C'est même pas 1 vrai smiley!

**Hook: **Tu peux l'attraper à travers le tel?

**Emma: **Quoi?! Non! J'avais juste dis ça pr que tu partes.

**Hook: **Je suis comme la peste. Tu pourras jamais te débarasser de moi!

**Hook: **emma

**Hook: **emma

**Hook: **swan

**Hook: **Chérie?

**Hook: **:)

**Hook: **Tu pourras pas tjrs m'ignorer!

ooOOoo

**Emma: **Vous pouvez garder hook hors de mon chemin?

**Snow: **Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait?

**Emma: **Juste, occuppez-le pdt que je trouve Cora.

**Charming: **Trouver Cora?!

**Emma: **Longue histoire. Version courte: elle a trouver le rhum d'hook et mtnt elle est qq part ds la ville.

**Snow: **Magnifique. Tkt pas de hook. Je vais m'occuper de lui.

**Charming: **Trouves Cora.

**Cora: **:vrrwng

**Charming: **mtnt pourrais être bien.

**Snow: **Ouais. Vas la trouver, on s'occupe de tout.

**Emma: **Merci! Je vous aime!

ooOOoo

**Snow: **Hook.

**Hook: **Tu veux quoi?

**Snow: **Tu restes loin de ma fille ou je m'en mêle, je t'arracherais ton autre main et te la ferais manger.

**Charming: **Ce qu'elle a dit

**Hook: **Ce qui fait que?

**Snow: **Laisse Emma tranquille.

**Snow: **Tu devrais savoir que j'ai récupéré mon arc et mes flèches de la Forêt Enchantée.

**Snow: **Et ma meilleure amie se transforme en loup.

**Hook: **ok

**Charming: **J'ai 1 épée.

**Hook: **Cool pour toi. Donc je dois faire quoi?

**Snow: **Laisse Emma tranquille et y'aura pas de problème.

**Hook: **hmm. Laisse-moi réfléchir. non.

**Snow: **Ok.

**Hook: **Quoi?

**Charming: **Quoi?

**Snow: **Souviens-toi que je t'ai laissé le choix.

**Hook: **Goï?

**Hook: **Merle!

**Charming: **Que ce passe t-il?

**Snow: **Auto-correcteur.

ooOOoo

**Hook: **Je de-teste ta ber.

**Emma: **Stp, dis moi que c'était l'auto-correcteur.

**Hook: **Oued. Comment a t-il été plume?

**Emma: **C'est encore plus drôle quand je comprend pas ce que tu dis!

**Hook: **Ce sont les doigts des narvals!

**Emma: **Peux plus ... respirer!

**Hook: **J'ai besoin de Rumplestiltskin.

**Emma: **OH LES IMAGES!

**Hook: **Je veux dire Rumplestiltskin.

**Emma: **Merci pour ces nouveaux cauchemards. Et je ris encore.

**Hook: ***R H U M

**Emma: **Oh Merci bcp.

**Hook: **Ta ber a fait cap. Elle me l'a plume!

**Emma: **Cause de la mort : trop de rire.

**Cora: **:jcvbcu

**Emma: **Oh. Super. Elle. LE MEILLEUR MOYEN DE PLOMBER L'AMBIANCE!

**Regina: **Miss Swan, je pense que vous devriez savoir que j'ai trouvé ma mère. Elle est dans mon sous-sol. S'il-vous-plait. Venez la récupérer avant que je ne la tue.

**Regina: **Sommes-nous vraiment dans un conte de fée et pas dans une comédie humouristique de basse-catégorie?

**Hook: **Bôme lestions

**Regina: **Par l'enfer, qu'est-ce que c'était?

**Emma: **Mon meilleur ami et le pire cauchemard de hook.

**Hook: **Auto-érecteur.

**Regina: **Ah. C'est tellement plus claire maintenant. S'il-vous-plais, prenez ma mère. Elle a encore mangé mon Nutella.

**Emma: **Et tu paniques pas?

**Regina: **Pourquoi s'embêter? Tout le monde semble aprécier le manger.

**Hook: **Paf de chanté pour topa.

**Regina: ** Quoi?

**Emma: **Oh attends, c'est tellement mieux comme ça!

**Hook: **Je te de-teste. Je vie trôner le Crocodile.

**Regina: **C'est ma journée!

**Emma: **Attends ... quoi?! Stp dis moi que t'as trouver Cora.

**Hook: **Oued.

**Emma: **Ok, cool. Tu vas ... faire quoi après?

**Hook: **T'arroser de champ d'éléphants chérie?

**Emma: **OMG! Je peux plus respirer de nouveau.

**Regina: **Hum. Suis-je supposée comprendre ce qu'il dit?

**Emma: **Non. Ça le rend tellement plus drôle.

**Hook: **Aller sur la danseuse du cabaret.

**Emma: **lol!

**Hook: **Ta ber va surir.

**Emma: **Même pas en rêve Hook.

**Hook: **Ils font bien frais d'être un couple ici.

**Regina: **C'est étonnament divertissant.

**Regina: **Merde! Elle a encore trouvée mon Nutella!

**Emma: **Pk tu la gardes ds ta maison alors?

**Regina: **Parce que c'est écrit dans mon rôle.

**Emma: **Tu complotes avec Gold ds mon dos?

**Hook: **Ta ber oued.

**Emma: **Tu ruines 1 partie de répliques entre enemis naturel!

**Regina:** Attendez. Je vais arrangé ça.

**Hook: **OW!

**Emma: **Par le ciel et l'enfer qu'est ce que je viens de manquer?

**Hook: **Elle m'a attrapé à travers le tel! Et éteint l'auto-correcteur.

**Emma: **Est-ce vraiment possible?

**Regina: **Peut être. Maintenant venez vous occuper de ma mère. Elle s'est évanouie.

**Regina: **Ce n'est pas de mon fait.

**Cora: **:)

**Emma: **Vraiment?

**Cora: **:)

**Emma: **Ça me fait encore flipper

**Regina: **Avez-vous apprit quelque chose, mère?

**Cora: **Le rhum est amusant et les nuggets de poulet sont délicieuses.

**Regina: **Autre chose?

**Cora: **Les marionnettes de Rumplestiltskin en connaissent plus sur l'humour que ton père.

**Emma: **Et est arrivée la Méchante Reine.

**Regina: **Hook, viens la chercher avant que je ne vous tue tout les deux.

**Hook: **Retournes au bateau cora. Swan, tu es invitée.

**Emma: **Jamais de la vie, jeune marin.

ooOOoo

**Emma: **Quand je vous ais dis de vous occuper de Hook, vous avez fait quoi?

**Snow: **Je suis pas sure. Des menaces ont étés prononcées, des gens ennuyés, des boutons ont été poussés et des auto-correcteur allumés.

**Charming: **Ce qu'elle a dit.

**Henry: **J'ai manqué qq chose d'amusant aujourd'hui?

**Emma: **Non!

**Snow: **Non!

**Charming: ** Apperement non.

**Emma: **Apprends a être autoritaire papa.

**Charming: **Je t'aime aussi.

ooOOoo

Merci de votre patience et à lundi prochain!


	7. The Mother Trap

NdT: Pardon! Pardon! Pardon! Mille Pardon! Avec les vacances, j'ai oublié qu'on était lundi. Je ne vous embête pas plus. Bonne lecture!

ooOOoo

**Hook: **swan. je m'ennuis

**Emma: **Cool pr toi. Vas t-en.

**Hook: **racontes moi 1 histoire.

**Emma: **WTF? T'as quel âge?

**Hook: **C'est possible? L'auto-correcteur ne t'afflige plus mtnt?

**Emma: **Sois pas idiot. J'écris sous la table.

**Hook: **Pk?

**Emma: **Déjeuné avec mes parents

**Hook: **:p

**Cora: **Je sens une perturbation dans le monde des smileys.

**Emma: **Vas en enfer. Stp.

**Cora: **Au moins, vous avez de meilleurs manière que _certaines_ personnes *tousse* Regina *tousse*

**Emma: **Vas t-en. Maintenant. Avant que j'appelle Regina.

**Cora: **:)

**Emma: **Mes parents doivent penser que je suis folle.

**Hook: **Pk?

**Emma: **Je suis partagée entre rire hystériquement et me sentir vraiment effrayée.

**Hook: **Cool pr toi. Où est mon histoire?

**Emma: **Il était une fois un pirate stupide appellé Hook qui n'a jamais su se taire et un jour, le shérif de la ville en a eu marre de lui et l'a jeté en prison et elle a rit quand il est mort. Fin.

**Hook: **Très inspirée.

**Emma:** T'as plus de 300 ans. Va lire 1 livre.

**Hook: **Non. Ça voudrait dire quitter mon bateau. Et je pense que je suis bannis de la bibliothèque.

**Emma: **David me surveille, je dois y aller.

**Hook: **Non!

ooOOoo

**Regina: **J'ai besoin de votre aide.

**Emma: **Hum ... à propo de quoi?

**Regina: **Ma mère.

**Emma: **Non

**Regina: **Vous ne m'avez pas laissée ...

**Emma: **Non

**Regina: **Comment avez-vous ...

**Emma: **Non

**Regina: **On écrit des SMS! Par l'enfer comment pouvez-vous me couper la parole?

**Emma: **Magie

**Emma: **=)

**Regina: **Vous n'avez pas idée de combien je désire vous frapper là maintenant.

**Emma: **Tu disais?

**Regina: **Oh, c'est vrai. J'ai besoin de votre aide pour ma mè-

**Emma: **Non

**Regina: **Vous vous souvenez quand j'ai attrapée Hook à travers le téléphone?

**Hook: **Il devrait y avoir 1 "capitaine" devant Hook.

**Emma: **Au revoir Hook.

**Hook: **Les titres sont tout. _Princesse_

**Emma: **JE VAIS TE TUER!

**Regina: **:)

**Emma: **Fais ça encore 1 fois et je te tue.

**Regina: **J'aimerais vous voir essayer.

**Emma: **C'est un défi?

**Regina: **Peut être ...

**Emma: **Ok. T'as besoin d'aide pr ta mère. Qu'est ce que je dois faire?

**Regina: **Je ne pense plus avoir besoin de votre aide.

**Emma: **Pk pas?

**Regina: **Je n'aime pas votre attitude

**Emma: **Je aime pas ton visage.

**Regina: **Vraiment? C'était tout à fait inutile.

**Emma: **Donc, c'est ton visage. Ok

ooOOoo

**Snow:** As-tu eu le courrier?

**Charming: **Je suis sur le canap' et toi ds la cuisine. Pk on s'envois des sms?

**Snow: **Répond à la question.

**Charming: **Oui, j'ai le courrier. Il est sur le contoire.

**Snow: **Et tout ce qu'on a c'est 1 facture de tel?

**Charming: **Et le magasine mensuel "Caractère de Conte de fée", mais je l'ai jeté.

**Snow: **T'es allé trainé avec Emma?

**Charming: **Peut être 1 peu trop.

**Snow: **Oh…mon…dieu..

**Charming: **Quoi?

**Charming: **snow?

**Snow: **STOP LES SMS! MAINTENANT!

**Charming: **Quoi?

**Snow: **MAINTENANT!

ooOOoo

**Emma: **C'est stupide. Ça marchera jamais.

**Regina: **Vous surestimer son intelligence, Miss Swan.

**Emma: **Je sais mais c'est aussi stupide que ... je peu même pas trouver qq chose d'aussi stupide que ça.

**Snow: **Emma. Maison. Mtnt

**Emma: **Je suis occupée là.

**Snow:** Maison. Mtnt. Facture tel. Parler.

**Emma: **C'est quoi ce bordel?

**Charming: **La facture de tel est arrivé et on est mort.

**Emma: **Que veut-tu dire par "mort"?

**Charming: **Mort comme dans : MM va nous tuer si on envoit encore des sms.

**Regina: **Aussi divertissant que cela serait de vous laisser continuer, vous savez que ce ne sont que des effetsde la malédiction, n'est ce pas?

**Emma: **Quoi?

**Regina: **Ce n'est pas réel. Maintenant, pouvons-nous retourner à noter plan? Je suis sure que vos parents pourront trouver un autre endroit pour être stupide.

**Charming: **Ok, retournes toi

**Emma: ***se frappant la tête* Papa juste ... ne le fait pas.

**Emma: **Où est partie Snow?

**Charming: **Euh ... crier ds 1 oreiller.

**Emma: **Ok. Vas ... ailleurs.

**Emma: **C'est mieux. Tu disais?

**Regina: **Ah oui. Faites juste exactement ce que je vous ai dis et je suis sure que ça fonctionnera.

**Emma: **Pr que les choses soient claires, tu m'as dis d'aller acheter 1 pot de Nutella et de le mettre ds ton sous-sol?

**Regina: **Oui.

**Emma: **Je poserais même pas plus de Q

**Regina: **Il est préférable que vous ne le fassiez pas.

ooOOoo

**Henry: **hey. T'es 1 pirate, n'est-ce pas?

**Hook: **Évidement que je le suis. Pk tu demandes?

**Henry: **Comme ça.

**Hook: **ok, et ben.

ooOOoo

**Regina: **Miss Swan. J'ai vu des escargots plus rapide que vous.

**Emma: **Fais-le toi-même alrs.

**Emma: **K. C'est fait.

**Regina: **Et bien le Potassium est revenut vers vous alors.

**Emma: **WTF?

**Regina: **K est le symbole du Potassium sur le tableau périodique.

**Emma: **Je te suis pas.

**Regina: **Ça ne fait rien.

**Emma: **Je dois faire quoi mtnt?

**Regina:** Juste attendre et regarder.

**Emma: **OMG! Elle est comme un limier!

**Regina: **Est-elle encore à l'intérieur?

**Emma: **Elle renifle ... mtnt elle regarde autour ... elle est partie! Je suppose qu'elle est à l'intérieur.

**Regina: **Mwahahaha.

**Emma: **Est-il étrange que je puisse visualiser ce que tu fais?

**Regina: **Très. Maintenant laissez-moi me concentrer.

**Regina: **C'est fait :)

**Emma: **Impressionnant!

ooOOoo

**Hook: **cora? Je m'ennuis et Emma m'ignore.

**Cora: **Elle est un cadavre de pieuvre.

**Hook: **C'est ce que je pense?

**Cora: **Je soupe d'orteils que cela dépend ce ce à quoi tu pense.

**Hook: **AUTO-ERECTEUR! Je vais prévenir swan.

ooOOoo

**Hook: **swan! cora! auto-érécteur! ;p

**Emma: **Par l'enfer qu'est ce que c'est que ce simley? Qui fait 1 clin d'oeil et tire la langue en même temps?

**Hook: **auto-érécteur!

**Emma: **Je sais, Regina l'a allumer, mais je suppose que je devrais aller voir ça.

**Hook: **Ouais. Oh, et ton fils est flippant.

**Emma: **Dis-moi qq chose que je ne sais pas.

**Hook: **soupe d'orteil

**Emma: **Ok, je viens tout de suite.

ooOOoo

**Cora:** L'eau s'écoule sur l'hiver de ma photo?

**Emma: **O…M…G!

**Hook: **je confirme

**Cora: **0

**Emma: **Quoi?

**Hook: **Elle continu de le faire, donc je pense que c'est le smiley souriant.

**Emma: **Oh.

**Cora:** Je vous entât tons les d'oeufs.

**Emma: **C'est juste le + beau jour de ma vie.

**Cora: **Hooker, où est Rumplestiltskin?

**Emma: **Hooker?

**Hook: **Tais-toi princesse, et cora, plus de rhum.

**Cora: **9

**Emma: **Smiley triste?

**Hook:** Je pense oui.

**Regina: **Ais-je manqué quelque chose?

**Emma: **Hooker

**Hook: **soupe d'orteil

**Emma: **Je vous entât tons les d'oeufs.

**Hook: **0=smiley souriant and 9=smiley triste

**Regina: **Et bien ne commencer pas sans moi.

**Cora: **Anchois, je me demê tée acore pourvoi je de-teste usurpai les magiciens.

**Emma: **C'est officiel, c'est la meilleure ville ds laquelle j'ai jamais vécus

ooOOoo

**Henry:** T'aimes mon chapeau?

**Charming: **Oui?

**Snow: **Où tu l'as eu?

**Henry: **Smitty Werbenjegarmenjensen.

**Charming: **Bob l'éponge! Cool!

**Snow: **De quoi est-ce que vous parler ts les 2?

**Henry/Charming: **C'est son chapeau! Il est le n°1!

**Snow: **Je ne vais même pas poser de question.

**Henry: **Tu connais pas bob l'éponge?

**Snow: **Non?

**Charming: **MERDE!

**Snow: **T'es sur le canapé.

**Charming: **Pas merde?

**Snow: **C'est mieux.

**Henry: **han, papy

**Charming: **un jour tu comprendras...

**Emma: **Non!

**Charming: **Quoi?

**Emma: **Mon petit doigt m'a prévenu que tu parlais de sexe. Il a 11 ans. Il sait tout ce qu'il a besoin de savoir

**Charming: ** Assez équivaut à quoi pr toi?

**Henry: **Vous savez que je suis tjrs ici?

**Emma: **Papa ... NON! Henry ... poses pas de questions.

**Henry: **quoique

ooOOoo

**Emma: **Je suis de retour! Qu'est ce que j'ai manqué?

**Regina: ****Apperement, **Hooker sniffe des cornichons et les sirènes mangent des nuggets.

**Emma: **C'est 1 peu embarrassant à quel point je ris fort.

**Cora: **Fudge vouas tous

**Hook: **C'est bcp mieux que l'histoire de swan.

**Cora: **:)

**Emma: **Qu'est ce que... ?

**Hook: **Est ce qu'elle a ... ?

**Regina: **Elle l'a éteint ...

**Emma: **Et bien, je peux dire que ce fut 1 plaisir de vous connaitre.

**Cora: **La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

**Hook: **oh non.

**Regina: **Si quelqu'un à besoin de moi, je serais cachée au Canada.

**Emma: ** Attends, je viens avec toi!

ooOOoo

**Belle: **Rumple?

**Gold: **Oui?

**Belle: ** N'aurais tu pas l'étrange sentiment que qq' chose d'importe s'est passé et qu'on a pas été prévenu?

**Gold: **Maintenant que tu en parles, oui.

**Cora: **:)

ooOOoo

Et voilà^^

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review.

A lundi prochain!


	8. Snow Monkey Army

NdT: Je suis vraiment désolée! J'ai vraiment un problème avec les jours de la semaine. Si je recommence, ne vous gêner pas pour m'envoyer une piqure de rappel par MP. Je ne vous dérange pas plus. Bonne lecture.

**Emma: **Y'a des moment où je peux pas croire que tu es aussi stupide que tu le laisse paraitre.

**Hook: **De quoi tu parles?

**Emma: **Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

**Hook: **rafraichis ma mémoire. spt

**Emma: **Le bonhomme de neige. T'as construis & bonhomme de neige autour de toi et tu as embroché gold sur ton crochet.

**Hook: **Ah. Oui. Ça. Je croyais que tu parlais de l'armée de singe des neiges.

**Emma: **L'armée de singe des neiges? Stp, dis-moi que je ne vais pas regretter d'avoir demander.

**Hook: **Dsl, je peux rien te dire.

**Emma: **Mais tu peux pas juste dire L'armée de singe des neiges et rien me dire de + à ce sujet.

**Hook: ** JE PEUX ET JE LE FERAIS!

**Emma: **Je déteste cette ville.

**Cora: **:)

**Emma: **Vas-y, retourne le couteau ds la plaie.

**Hook: **:)

**Emma:** Hook, ce serait 1 honte si tu mourrais après avoir perdu contre 1 tel portable

**Hook: **J'aime la sonorité de cette phrase.

**Emma: ** "Restes ici" qu'ils disaient. "Nous sommes sommes 1 famille" qu'ils disaient. "Rien de mauvais avec les persos de conte de fée" qu'ils disaient.

**Hook: **?

**Emma: **Vas te pendre

**Hook: **ok, juste 1 chose

**Emma: **Oh non.

**Hook: **SINGE DES NEIGES!

**Cora: **:)

**Emma:** Vous n'avez pas idée de combien j'ai envie de vous frapper ts les 2.

ooOOoo

**Emma: **C'était la pleine lune hier, n'est ce pas?

**Ruby: **Ouais... pk?

**Emma: **Y'a t-il 1 chance que tu puisse manger Cora et Hook pr moi?

**Ruby: **Qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait?

**Emma: **Ben, Cora est juste effrayante et prépare probablement ma mort

**Ruby: **Et Hook?

**Emma:** Il a dit qq chose à propo de singe des neiges et veut pas m'en dire +.

**Ruby: ** Je dois y aller.

**Emma: **Attends ruby! Tu peux les manger ou pas?

**Ruby: **Dsl, pas avant le mois prochain.

**Emma: **Ais-je envie de savoir pk?

**Ruby: **J'ai 1 liste.

**Emma: **1 liste?!

**Ruby: **Quoi?

**Emma: **T'as dis que t'avais 1 liste!

**Ruby: **De quoi tu parles? Viens au Granny!

ooOOoo

**Emma: **Regina

**Regina: **Que voulez-vous?

**Emma: **Oh douce santé mentale. Comme tu m'as manquée.

**Regina: **Pouvez-vous trouver un autre endroit pour être stupide?

**Emma: **Ais-je touchée 1 point sensible?

**Regina: **Allez-vous en.

**Emma: **Pk?

**Emma: **Vous êtes 1 loup-garou mtnt?

**Regina: **Laissez moi seule.

**Emma: **Oh, génial. J'ai dérangée la méchante reine à _ce_ moment du mois de la femme.

**Regina: **Pouvez-vous _être_ moins mature?

**Emma: **En réalité oui. C'est tout à fait possible.

**Emma: **He ... tu sais qq' chose à propo de l'armée de singe des neiges de Hook?

**Regina: **Non.

**Emma: **Ce n'était pas très ferme.

**Regina: **C'est un SMS. Comment pouvez-vous comprendre le ton de ma voix à partir de cela?

**Emma: **Magie

**Emma: **Je peux dire que tu lèves les yeux au ciel, donc arrêtes!

**Regina: **Au revoir.

**Emma: **Tu sais rien à propo des singes des neiges?

**Regina: **Non. Allez vous perdre.

**Emma: **Je vous déteste tous.

**Regina: **Croyez-moi très chère, c'est réciproque.

ooOOoo

**Emma: **Singe des neiges

**Snow: **Quoi? Où tu as entendu parler de ça?

**Emma: **HA! Qu'est ce que sont les singes des neiges?

**Snow: **Rien

**Emma: **Dis-le moi!

**Snow: **Non. Le dinner est pr 7 h. Sois pas en retard.

ooOOoo

**Emm****a: **Tu peux rester au poste pr le reste de la journée?

**Charming: **Bien sur. Pk?

**Emma: **J'ai eu mon quota d'étrangeté pr la journée. Je rentre à la maison.

**Charming: **Je dois tuer qq'1?

**Emma: **Non. J'ai juste besoin de savoir ce que sont les singes des neiges.

**Emma: **David?

**Emma: **David-Charming-James-Papa?

**Emma: **Père?

**Gold: **Ciel, je savais qu'il y avait une raison au fait que je t'aimais.

**Emma: **Euh ... quoi?

**Gold: **Mauvais numéro.

**Emma: **Bordel! Gardez vos sms sexuels pr vous.

**Gold: **Excusez-moi? Belle m'a laissé un cadeau ce matin.

**Emma: **Qu'est ce qu'1 singe des neiges?

**Gold: **Un singe des neiges? Je suis un peu récalcitrant à la neige ces derniers temps. Un pirate m'a sauté dessus en sortant d'uin bonhomme de neige et j'ai été attaqué par une armée d'écoliers avec des boules de neige. Cela a tendance à ruiné la saison.

**Emma:**. Ça m'a prit 1 temps ridiculement long pr lire ça.

**Gold: **Autant de temps que pour écrire "ridiculement"?

**Emma: **Allez-vous en.

**Gold: **Comme vous voudrez.

**Emma:** Effrayant

ooOOoo

**Emma: **Mtnt c'est officiel. Je ... vous ... déteste ... tous.

**Snow: **Tu les as trouver?

**Emma: **Les trouver?! Ils m'ont sauter dessus! Je marche ds l'appart et je suis en retard pr le dinner, mais personne est là et je suis attaquée par des singes de neige effrayant!

**Snow: **Belle?

**Belle: **Tous est immortalisé en vidéo. =)

**Cora: **Gentille fille.

**Emma: **Vous étiez tous ds le coup?

**Snow: **Moi, Regina, Hook, Cora, Belle et Henry. Ton père savait mais il nous a pas aidé.

**Emma: **C'était même pas des vrais singe des neiges! C'était des singe _en _neige! Et ammené magiquement à la vie.

**Snow: **Vraiment?

**Emma: **Ouais. Y'a des singes des neiges que au japon ou qq chose comme ça.

**Snow: **Vraiment? Je dois aller voir ça.

**Snow:** Ils sont assez effrayant. Je préfère bcp + les notres.

**Snow: **Dinner au Granny? On t'invite.

**Emma: **En fait, je dois aller prendre 1 douche très chaude. Ces singes? Ils ont explosés en flocon à la seconde où ils m'ont touchés. Et il y avait des dizaines de singe.

**Snow: **Dsl

**Regina: **Je ne le suis pas! Belle vient de m'envoyer les vidéos. C'est la plus beau jour de ma vie!

**Emma: **Ce n'était pas drôle.

**Regina: **Il s'agissait de vous tabasser avec des particules d'eau gelée sous forme de singe. C'était hilarant!

**Snow: **Qq' chose ds ce genre.

**Emma: **J'ai fait ce que toute personne saine d'esprit ferait ds cette situation.

**Snow: **Je pense pas qu'1 personne saine d'esprit puisse se retrouver ds cette situation.

**Emma: **Okay. Ensuite j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait.

**Regina:** Vous vous êtes recroquevillée sur le sol et vous avez crié comme un petite fille!

**Cora: **:)

**Regina: **Mère…

**Cora: **Oh, c'est vrai. Désolée.

**Emma: **Depuis quand tu peux tenir ta mère en laisse?

**Regina: **Nutella.

**Emma: **Peu importe. Je dois aller nettoyer. Singe des neiges magique. 1 de ces choses dont on ne pense jamais que ça va nous arriver.

**Regina: **Et pourtant ça vous arrive? Combein de temps va-t-il vous falloir pour comprendre que rien n'est normal ici?

**Emma: **Bcp trop longtemps à mon goût.

**Snow: **He, qq'1 a vu Charming?

**Emma: **J'ai discuté avec lui tout à l'heure? T'as vérifié au poste?

ooOOoo

**Snow: ** Je l'ai trouver.

**Emma: **Oh non…ais-je envie d'entendre la suite?

**Snow: **Enfermé lui-même ds 1 cellule.

**Emma: ** Vraiment? Même moi j'ai jamais fais ça.

**Charming:** Hook est passé. Il m'a salué et il m'a dit qu'il aimait la vidéo de toi attaquée par les singes.

**Emma: **Formidable. Je sors pr la nuit. Appelez-moi quand 1 semblant de santé mentale retournera ds cette ville.

ooOOoo

**Hook:** As-tu apréciée la surprise?

**Hook: **emma?

**Hook: **swan?

**Hook: **princesse?

**Emma: **Hook. Je suis d'humeur à t'arracher le coeur de la poitrine et te le faire manger par le nez.

**Hook: **je m'en vais

**Emma: **:)

**Cora: **Non.

**Emma: **Je vais t'arracher les intestins et tricoter un chandail avec.

**Cora: **Amusez-vous bien.

ooOOoo

**Hook: **Où es-tu?

**Cora: ** Pas de sourire. Pas de vie. Qui suis-je?

**Hook: **Qu'est ce que tu racontes?

**Cora: **:3

**Hook: **wtf?

**Cora: **Ce n'est pas le même.

**Hook: **tu me fais peur

**Cora: **Je ne veux pas d'un chandail de mes intestins, donc je dois en trouver un nouveau.

**Hook: **je ne vais pas demander pk

**Cora: **:-)

**Cora:** Oui.

ooOOoo

Merci de m'avoir lu et à lundi prochain!


	9. Valentine's Day

NdT: Bonjour tout le monde! Je profite d'être au cdi pour le poster avant d'oublier. Ce soir, avec ce que ABC nous a préparé pour l'épisode, ça risque d'êter plus compliqué. Bonne lecture à tous!

ooOOoo

**Snow: **Hey. On fait qq'chose de spécial ce soir?

**Charming: **Je pense pas. Pk?

**Snow: **Parce que c'est 1 jour très spécial et je veux faire qq' chose de spécial.

**Charming: **ok. Je vais lui acheter 1 kdo sur le chemin du retour. Qu'est-ce que je devrais lui prendre?

**Snow: **De quoi tu parles?

**Charming: **Ce n'est pas l'anniv' d'Emma, n'est-ce pas?

**Snow: **Non.

**Charming: **Je peux avoir 1 indice alors?

**Snow: **Même pas en rêve, Colomb. Démerdes-toi.

ooOOoo

**Charming: **Quel jour on est?

**Emma: **La St Valentin. Pk?

**Charming: **Bordel!

**Emma: **Y'a t-il qq chose que je devrais savoir?

**Charming: **Je pense que ta mère va me tuer.

**Emma: **T'as oublié la St Valentin?

**Charming: **oui

**Emma: **Wow. Juste wow.

**Charming: **On n'a pas cette fête ds le MDC et j'étais ds le coma pdt 28 ans!

**Emma: **Défends-toi autant que tu veux. Tjrs est-il que t'as oublié la St Valentin. MM va te tuer.

**Charming: **Je peux me cacher?

**Emma: **Non tu peux pas. Achètes-lui simplement des chocolats et des roses, et invites-là à dinner.

**Charming: **elle m'a rappelée Colomb

**Emma: **Quoi?

**Charming: **Quand j'essayais de deviner qui était hook, elle me l'a rappelée.

**Emma: **Je te souhaite la meilleure des chances!

ooOOoo

**Regina: **Oh, Nutella. Combien je t'aime!

**Henry: **Heu ... m'man? Pk tu m'a envoyé ça?

**Regina: **Henry, accordes-moi une faveur et supprime ce message. D'accord?

**Henry: **Pk?

**Regina: **Parce que je te l'ai demandé.

**Henry:** Attends ... tu écrivais à ton nutella?

**Regina: **Henry! Supprimes! Maintenant!

ooOOoo

**Hook:** diner à 7h?

**Emma: **Stp vas ailleurs. Ou en enfer. Les 2 me conviennent.

**Hook: **Tu as chercher comment épeler ça?

**Emma: **Peut-être ... tu veux quoi?

**Hook: **Henry m'a parler des valentines. Je veux que tu sois la mienne.

**Emma: **Laisses-moi réfléchir. Non.

**Hook: **Stp? C'est toi ou Cora et elle a 1 nouveau smiley.

**Emma: **Quoi?

**Cora: **:-)

**Emma: **Wow. D'1 certaine manière, ajouter le nez le rend + effrayant.

**Hook: **Et elle a appris les autres. Elle m'envoit des coeurs depuis qu'elle a découvert la St Valentin.

**Cora: **»-(¯`·.·´¯)-

**Emma: **Waw. Et euh. Mais principalement waw. Elle est douée.

**Hook: **Ais pitié de moi. Sois ma valentine.

**Emma: **Je vais y réfléchir ...

**Hook: **Je vais te faire gagner du temps ;p

**Emma: **Par l'enfer, qui tire sa langue et fait 1 clin d'oeil en même tmps?

**Hook: **je voulais dire ;)

**Emma: **Tjrs non.

**Hook: **Stp?

**Emma: **T'arreteras de me harceler après?

**Hook: **peut-être

**Emma: **Non.

**Hook: **peux-tu y réfléch...

**Emma: **Non.

**Hook: **comment tu ...

**Emma: **Non.

**Hook: **Stp?

**Emma: **Non.

**Hook: **Pk pas?

**Emma: **Hum. Laisses-moi consulter la liste des "101 raisons de ne jamais sortir avec le Capitaine Hook"

**Hook: **T'as 1 liste?

**Emma: **Peut-être

**Hook: **on a pas besoin de sortir. Je veux juste que tu sois ma valentine.

**Cora:** »-(¯`·.·´¯)- Le véritable amour est si doux.

**Emma:** Je ... ne sais pas ce que ça signifie

**Hook: **Apperement, elle est fan du véritable amour mtnt.

**Emma: **Mais t'es pas mon véritable amour!

**Hook: **Qui est-ce alors? L'homme de bois ou le shérif mort? Oh, peut-être l'homme chapeau!

**Emma: **Ne les mêles pas à ça!

**Hook: **dinner. Ce soir. 7h. Sois pas en retard..

**Emma: **Je ne vais pas ...

**Hook: **Si tu vas.

**Emma: **Wow. C'est pas super agréable d'en être réduit à ça.

**Hook:** En effet. J'apporterais le rhum.

ooOOoo

**Henry: **hey

**Grace: **Hey Henry. Quoi de 9?

**Henry: **Tu accepterais d'être ma Valentine?

**Grace: **Tu veux que je sois ta Valentine?

**Henry: **seulement si tu acceptes.

**Grace: **Bien sur Henry! Je serais ta Valentine. :)

**Henry: **Donc on fait quoi mtnt?

**Grace: **Amuses-moi.

**Henry: **Y'a tjrs de la neige sur le sol. On va faire 1 bonhomme de neige ds le parc?

**Grace: **Super! Je te vois + tard!

**Henry: **ok. A+

ooOOoo

**Emma: **Awww! Qq'1 à une Valentine!

**Henry: **non, c'est faux.

**Emma: **Tu te souviens de mon super pouvoir? Je sais quand on me ment.

**Henry: **Mais je n'ai pas ...

**Emma: **MENTEUR! Qui est-ce?

**Henry: **grace.

**Emma: **Tu parles de la fille de Jefferson?

**Henry: **Ouais. Je peux aller au parc?

**Emma: **Tu peux y aller gamin. Juste, ne fais pas ... tu sais ... avec elle.

**Henry: **Heeee!

**Emma: **Attends. Ds qq années t'auras 1 opinion différente.

**Cora: **»-(¯`·.·´¯)- Le véritable amour!

**Emma: **Tu veux bien sortir?

**Henry: **?

**Emma: **Juste, sors

**Henry: **Ok. Je rentrerais + tard.

ooOOoo

**Gold: **Que veux-tu faire ce soir?

**Belle: **On en avait pas déjà parler la semaine dernière? On peut aller dinner dehors et ensuite regarder 1 film.

**Gold: **Je sais, mais je voulais être sur que tu n'avais pas changer d'avis.

**Belle: **Rumple, Veux-tu faire autre chose?

**Gold: **Non, c'est bon. Je voulais juste être sur que c'était ce que tu voulais.

**Belle: **Super! Je vais louer le film.

**Gold:** Quel est-il?

**Belle: **Ça s'appelle The Notebook.

**Gold: **Oh ma chérie dieux, non.

**Belle: **Quoi?

**Gold: **Oh ma chérie dieux, non, tu ne peux pas regarder un film sans popcorn, ce que nous n'avons pas.

**Belle: **Je vais en acheter sur le chemin du retour.

**Gold: **Super. Je te vois plus tard alors?

**Belle: **Je pars mtnt.

**Cora: **»-(¯`·.·´¯)- Le véritable amour est prioritaire.

**Gold: **Ça devrait me laisser juste assez de temps pour la tuer.

**Belle: **Amuses-toi bien! :)

ooOOoo

**Cora: **Qu'as-tu prévue pour la célébration de ce soir?

**Regina: **Je ne fête pas la St Valentin.

**Cora: **Pourquoi pas?

**Regina: **Les écuries? Le coeur de Daniel écrasé? Quans j'avais 18 ans? Tu m'as traumatisée pour la vie? Ça ne te rappelle rien?

**Cora: **Oh, oui. Désolée?

**Regina: **C'est tout?

**Cora: **Je suis _vraiment_ désolée?

**Regina: **Laisses-moi toute seule. J'ai encore 12 pots de Nutella à manger.

**Cora: **Ce n'est pas très distinguée.

**Regina: **Au revoir, Mère.

**Cora: **:-)

**Regina: **Je n'aime pas plus celui-là.

ooOOoo

**Emma: **Comment était ta nuit?

**Snow: **Ton père m'a rammené des chocolats et des roses, et il m'a ammené dinner au Granny.

**Emma: **Tu as parler de Colom. Il devait faire qq' chose de spécial.

**Snow: **Ça a marché! Sinon, comment était ton dinner avec Hook?

**Emma: **Il y surement encore avoir du rhum dans la baignoire. Je nettoirais demain.

**Snow: **Ais-je envie de savoir pk?

**Emma: **Probablement, mais stp ne me demande pas.

**Snow: **Emma Ruth Swan…

**Emma: **Ok! Il est venu, on a mangé des lasagnes et du chocolat, il s'est shouté au sucre et a décidé de prendre un bain de rhum.

**Snow: **Hook shouté au sucre? J'aurais payé pr voir ça.

**Emma: **Il est au poste mtnt.

**Snow: **Seul?

**Emma: **Il va cuver toute la nuit et je le ferais sortir demain. C'est tjrs comme ça. Normalement, il est ivre, mais il arrive encore à faire n'importe quoi.

**Snow: **Et tu tkt pas du fait qu'il t'envois des SMS à son réveille.

**Emma: **Nope, je lui ais installé 1 application notebook. Ça va lui prendre des heures pr comprendre qu'il s'écrit à lui-même

**Snow: **Ingénieux! Donc ... tu l'as embrassé?

**Emma: **Je te le dirais pas!

**Snow: **Stp?

**Emma: **Peut-être 1 fois.

**Cora: **C'EST LE VERITABLE AMOUR! »-(¯`·.·´¯)-

**Emma: **C'est pk je voulais rien dire.

**Snow: **Elle découvre seulement mtnt les majuscules.

**Emma: **Je ne pose même plus de question.

ooOOoo

**Ruby:** Comment ça c'est passé?

**Belle: **T'avais raison. Il a pleuré.

**Ruby: **Je te l'avais dis! Essais le Titanic la prochaine fois. C'est 1 classique.

**Belle: **Qui aurait cru que le Ténébreux pleurerait devait 1 film à l'eau de rose?

**Ruby: **Je te donne 20 menus si tu peux le faire pleurer en public.

**Belle: **Non, je peux pas lui faire ça.

**Ruby: **20 menus et des hamburgers gratuit pendant 1 an.

**Belle: **1 année tu dis? J'écoute...

**Ruby: **J'ajoute du thé glacé et des condiments.

**Belle: **Marché conclu! He, t'as fais quoi la nuit dernière?

**Ruby: **Je trainais avec mes amis Vernis à Ongle, Chocolat et documentaire sur les loups.

**Belle: **Tu aimes être seule?

**Ruby: **Archie a appelé 2 fois et Whale 5 fois.

**Ruby: **Ouais, je dirais même que la solitude est 1 bonne chose.

ooOOoo

**Cora: **Comment va ta relation avec le Nutella?

**Regina: **Tu es simplement jalouse, n'est-ce pas? Tu souhaites juste avoir 13 pots de délice à savourer.

**Cora: **Chérie, as-tu dormis la nuit dernière?

**Regina: **Non. Les 3 Seigneurs des Anneaux ont occupés ma nuit.

**Cora: **Tu aimes Le Seigneur des Anneaux?

**Regina: **Non, pas du tout. Je les trouve ridicule et surfait. Mais ils étaient là donc je les ais regardé.

**Cora: **Je ne comprendrais jamais les coutûmes de ce monde.

**Regina: **Pourquoi est-ce que je te parle alors que j'ai un autre pot de Nutella qui m'attend caché sous l'évier.

**Cora: **Et bien ...

**Regina: **Où est mon Nutella? MÈRE!

**Cora: **C'EST LE VERITABLE AMOUR! »-(¯`·.·´¯)-

ooOOoo

**Hook: **swan?

**Hook: **Salut?

**Hook: **Tu vas me laisser sortir?

**Hook: **Par l'enfer qu'est ce que c'est que cette application notebook?

ooOOoo

Merci de m'avoir lu.

N'hésitez pas à mettre une review.

A lundi prochain et bon épisode!


	10. Henry's Gone!

NdT: Pardon Pardon Pardon Pardon! Mille pardon pour ce retard innacceptable. Je suis vraiment désolée, il y a eu une suite d'imprévu qui ont fait que je n'ai pas pus continuer au même rythme. Ceux qui suivaient la fic original ont remarqué qu'elle était supprimée. Donc pour commencé, il y a eu une longue discussion avec Cat987 pour savoir si on devait en faire de même. Il a été décidé qu'on la laisserait quand même. Si jamais Message Sent venait à être supprimée, elle est toujours postée su rmon forum, dont le lien se trouve dans mon profil. Avec un bonus en codage couleur. Bon, je ne vous dérange pas plus avec tout ça. Bonne lecture à tous.

ooOOoo

**Cora: **Je t'ai dis que ce n'était pas moi!

**Regina: **Qui est-ce alors? Ne me dis pas que des singes volant sont entrés chez moi, et on mangé mon dernier pot de nutella?

**Cora: **Des singes volant? Merde, Elphaba!

**Regina: **Je suis blasée...

**Emma: **Regina? Henry est partit.

**Regina: **Oh merci mon dieu.

**Emma: **Stp, dis moi que tu parlais d'autre chose.

**Regina: **Je déteste ma mère.

**Emma: **Qui ne la déteste pas?

**Cora: **:-)

**Regina: **Pars. Maintenant. Sauf si tu as mangé 30 pots de nutella en moins de 24 heures, tu as autre chose à faire de ton temps.

**Emma: **Tu gardes 30 pots de nutella chez toi?

**Regina: **Peut être...

**Emma: **Je pense que t'as besoin d'aide.

**Regina: **Je n'ai pas de problème! Bon, tu disais?

**Emma: **Ah oui. Henry a disparus. Je sais pas où il est, mais pas ici.

**Regina: **As-tu essayé de lui envoyé un SMS?

**Emma: **Donnes-moi 2 sec.

**Emma: **Il répond pas.

**Regina: **Ce n'est pas votre travail de trouver les gens?

**Emma: **Tu semblais pas t'en soucier jusqu'à mtnt.

**Regina: **Ma mère devient vraiment ennuyante. Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne le voyez pas, que ce n'est pas le cas.

**Emma: **Elle traine trop avec Hook.

**Regina: **Je ne l'aurais jamais devinez.

**Emma: **Tu vas m'aider à trouver henry ou pas?

**Regina: **Oui, bien sur. Donnez-moi juste cinq minutes le temps de battre mon insensée de mère et je vous rejoindrais au Granny.

**Emma: **Amuses-toi bien. A ds 5 min.

ooOOoo

**Emma:** Donc il a vidé le bol entier de sucre ds sa bouche et s'est prit pr un oiseau.

**Charming: **Vs parlez de quoi?

**Emma: **Oh non. T'es pas Ruby

**Charming: **Je ne pense pas, non. Pk?

**Emma: **J'essayais de raconter à Ruby mon dinner de l'autre soir.

**Charming: **Dinner?

**Emma: **Avec Hook.

**Charming:** J'aime pas la tournure que ça prend.

**Emma: **Les hommes se shootent au sucre ds le MDC?

**Charming: **Ouais, pk?

**Emma: **Hook est 1 peu fou.

**Charming: **Hook doit juste être un peu moins lourd par la suite

**Emma: **C'est 1 peu triste de voi à quel point je riais.

**Charming: **Bien. Je le prend pas trop mal en tant que père.

**Emma: ** Je dois y aller. RDV Regina au Granny.

**Charming: **bye! Attends, quoi?

ooOOoo

**Hook: **Ha! J'ai réussis à désactiver l'appli notebook!

**Emma:** Merde. Et moi qui croyais que c'était infaillible.

**Hook: **Tu fais quoi?

**Emma: **Je cherche henry, je l'ai perdu.

**Hook: **Je pense que je peux t'aider.

**Emma: **Non.

**Hook: **méchante.

**Emma: **Je t'ignores.

**Hook: **challenge accepté!

**Hook: **J'ai entendu 1 belle chanson hier.

**Hook: **Tu la connais?

**Hook: **ça ressemble à ça...

**Hook: **do do do do doobie do la la la na na na do do do doobie doobie do.

**Hook: **T'as d'jà eu 1 requin?

**Hook: **C'est 1 bon investissement.

**Emma: **Je te déteste.

**Hook: **moi aussi j't'aime.

**Emma: **Laisses moi. Je cherche mon fils.

**Regina: **Mon fils.

**Emma: **Le miens.

**Regina: **Excusez-moi, vous souvenez-vous des 10 années où vous vous êtes occupé de lui, fait attention à lui, appris à le connaitre et à l'aimer?

**Emma: **…

**Regina:** Moi non plus.

**Hook: **low blow, queenie. low blow coup bas. Majesté. coup bas.

**Cora: **Vous n'êtes pas assez méchant pour faire un coup aussi bas.

**Regina: **Je pense que je n'ai pas envie de savoir.

**Hook: **oh, c'est trop tard mtnt.

**Emma: **Oh non.

**Cora: **Regardez, les méchants obéissent et correspondent à la Piramide du Mal.

**Regina: **Oh seigneurs.

**Hook: **J'en ais déjà assez entendus parler. Je serais ... qq part.

**Cora:** Voilà, vous avez trois niveaux. Tout en bas, vous avez les méchants en devenir, au milieu, il y a les méchants qui ne peuvent pas être super. Et le top est les super méchants. Vous êtes quelque part au milieu

**Regina: **C'est bon de savoir que je peux compter sur ma mère pour me dire que ce que je fais est bien.

**Cora: **C'est ma raison de vivre :-)

**Emma: **On devait pas chercher henry?

**Regina: **Oui. Nous devrions. Au revoir, Mère.

ooOOoo

**Gold: **Majesté, Miss Swan, êtes-vous au courant du lieu où se trouve votre fils?

**Emma: **Qu'est ce qu'il a fait?

**Regina: **Miss Swan, allez voir ce que votre fils a fait.

**Emma: **Pk c'est mon fils mtnt? Et il a fait quoi?

**Gold: **J'ai juste demandé si vous saviez où il était. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez entrain de le chercher.

**Regina: **Batard!

**Emma: **Où est Belle?

**Gold: **Je crois qu'elle, Ruby, Ella et votre mère se sont organisé un "week-end entre fille" à la cabane dans les bois.

**Emma: **Super.

**Regina:** Qu'est ce qu'il y a de logique avec une idiote, une blonde, un chien et un rat de bibliothèque organisant un "week-end entre fille"?

**Emma: **Tout, absolument tout.

ooOOoo

**Hook: **j'ai trouvé le garçon

**Emma: **Vraiment?

**Hook: **oui. il était au port.

**Emma: **Apportes le moi. Je préviens Regina, et je viens le prendre.

**Hook: **no problemo

**Emma: **Tu parles espagnole mtnt?

**Hook: **non.

**Emma: **Peu importe. Je suis en chemin.

ooOOoo

**Emma: **Je t'emmerge.

**Regina: **Excusez-moi?

**Emma: **C'est woodie qui a rallumé mon auto-récteur!

**Regina: **C'est un récteur maintenant?

**Emma: **Fudge. Tu es une boite.

**Cora: **:-)

**Emma: **Van taqué!

**Hook: **C'est + amusant quand c'est qq'1 d'autre qui subit!

**Emma: **J'ai besoin d'un Scott.

**Charming: **Par l'enfer, qui est scott?

**Henry: **Ce n'est pas du papier toilette?

**Regina: **Miss Swan a besoin de papier toilette? Sa vie est plus triste que je ne pensais.

**Emma: **I meant Scott. Je veux dire Scott

**Emma: ***Scott

**Emma: ***scotch

**Emma: **Non, en vérité, j'ai besoin de boire Rumplestiltskin.

**Cora: **Le mien.

**Emma: ***rhum

**Regina: **Je ne peux pas...

**Henry: ***respire*

**Hook: **Je peux plus respirer!

**Charming: **OH LES IMAGES!

**Emma: **Quelqu'un veut emmurer Cora dans l'hiver avec moi?

**Regina: **Peut pas... respirer!

**Emma: **Je pense que je vais parler à l'herbe maintenant.

**Regina: **Non! Ne vous arrêtez pas! Je prend des captures d'écrans.

**Emma: **You're such a George. Tu es un George

**Emma: ***Jorge

**Emma: ***dork

**Emma: **Comment Jorge peut devenir dork?

**Regina: **Je pleure de rire maintenant.

**Charming:**Ta mère à disparu tout d'1 coup!

**Cora: **:-)

**Emma: ** Je suive que vous mentez tous!

**Regina: **Je pense que je n'ai jamais autant rit de ma vie.

**Emma:** Vous allez souper du moldu!

**Charming: **Je pense que ça devait être des menaces.

**Emma: **rivière de merle

**Hook: **Est ce que qq'1 a le sentiment qu'elle va tous nous tuer?

**Regina: **Non.

**Charming: **non

**Henry: **je pense pas.

**Emma: **Viande de plume. Je toque que vous mentez tous, et je vais tous vous kicker.

**Hook: **Bien sur tu peux.

**Emma: **Voilà qui est mieux. Il est éteint. Mwahahaha

**Cora: **Vous voyez? Maintenant il y a au moins un méchant qui mérite d'être en haut de la pyramide.

**Regina: **Mère, va manger ton Nutella.

**Cora: **:-)

**Charming: **Hey, je crois que j'entend la voiture de snow.

**Henry:** je vais aller lire un peu.

**Emma: **Bordel! Vous avez raison de courir.

ooOOoo

**Snow: **Donc. Est-ce que j'ai manqué 1 truc ce week-end?

**Emma: **Non, pas vraiment

**Henry: **c'était moyen

**Charming: **le bon sens de moyen.

**Snow: **Je commence à penser que je n'aurais pas du vs laisser seuls ts les 3.

**Emma: **Vous vous êtes amusez?

**Snow: **Ouais, beaucoup. Mais je crois que Ruby a cassé son bras, Ella aurait besoin de point de suture et Belle a encore la gueule de bois.

**Emma: **?

**Snow: **Ce qui ce passe dans la cabane reste dans la cabane.

**Charming: **Quand pourront nous aller à la cabane?

**Snow: **Nous pourrions y allez mtnt si tu veux ;)

**Emma: **Hey! Vous pouvez pas en parler en privé?

**Snow: **On doit rattraper 28 ans de souvenir traumatisant. On fait ce qu'on peut, là où c'est encore possible.

**Emma: **Je vais avec Henry. Amusez-vous.

**Snow: **Oh oui. Tkt pas pour nous ;)

**Emma: **Avec le clin d'oeil!

**Snow: **;)

**Charming: **;)

**Cora: **:-)

**Emma: **Et sur cette note, je m'en vais.

**Cora: **:-)

ooOOoo

N'ayez pas peur de laisser une petite review^^

Encore désolée pour le retard

J'essairais de traduire le chapitre suivant pour lundi


	11. Welcome Neal!

NdT: Ouuuf! j'ai faillis oubliée de postée -_- désolée, j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge... Bref, Bonne lecture à vous!

ooOOoo

**Hook: **t'es qui?

**Neal: **TOI t'es qui?

**Hook: **je t'ai demandé le 1°

**Neal: **je suis neal. le fils de gold.

**Hook: **oh vraiment?

**Neal: **minute. comment t'as eu ce num?

**Hook: **cora

**Cora: **:-{p

**Neal: **c'est... vraiment effrayant

**Hook: **en effet

ooOOoo

**Hook: **y'a 1 new ds la ville

**Emma: **Je sais. Je l'ai apportée

**Hook: **C'est l'fils du croco?

**Emma: **Hook, je te jure...

**Hook: **j'demandais juste

**Emma: **Attends. Comment tu sais pr lui?

**Hook: **j'ai cora.

**Cora: **|:-)

**Emma: ***se frappe la tête* Qu'est c'que c'est qu'ce truc?

**Hook: **elle fait ses propres expériences mtnt. je suis si fier

**Emma: **j'imagines bien que tu l'es

ooOOoo

**Regina: **Qui est ce nouveau dans la ville?

**Emma: **C'est le fils de Gold. Et le père d'Henry.

**Regina: **Il a l'air suspect. Je veux qu'il soit arrêter.

**Emma: **Tu n'es même plus le Maire!

**Regina: **Liberté d'expression :p

**Emma: **Okay, j'm'en vais.

ooOOoo

**Neal: **T'es qui?

**Emma: **Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? T'as bu quoi?

**Neal: **j'ai rien bu! je l'ai fais tombé par terre, et cette femme, Regina, l'a ramassé.

**Emma: **Je suis un peu effrayée de la tournure que ça prend.

**Neal: **tous mes contacts ont changés.

**Emma: **On non. Je suis qui?

**Neal: **cora

**Emma: **OMG! Qui sont les autres?

**Neal: **cora.

**Neal: **tout le monde est cora.

**Emma: **LMAO!

**Neal: **attends, y'en a 1 qui est Dark Vador

**Neal: **mais qui es-tu réellement?

**Emma: **Cora. Tout le monde est Cora. Cora est tout le monde.

**Neal: **emma?

**Emma: **T'en as mis du temps

**Neal: **tenons bon. je dois trouver qui est Dark Vador mtnt

ooOOoo

**Neal: **qui es-tu?

**Gold: **Pourquoi as-tu besoin de le demander?

**Neal: **regina a changé tout mes contacts donc tt le monde est cora sauf toi

**Gold: **Qui suis-je?

**Neal: **dark vador

**Gold: **Neal…

**Neal: **oh merde

**Gold: **JE

**Gold: **SUIS

**Gold: **TON

**Gold: **PERE!

**Neal: **j'y crois pas 1 seconde

**Gold: **Vraiment, je suis ton père.

**Neal: **et les gens disent que new york est 1 endroit étrange

ooOOoo

**Emma: **Tu as trouvé qui était qui?

**Neal:** mon père est dark vador.

**Emma: **Bien sur qu'il l'est.

**Neal: **pk regina a fait ça?

**Emma: **Le magasin n'aura pas d'autre livraison de Nutella avant la semaine prochaine. Elle est en manque

**Neal: **stp dis-moi que tu plaisantes.

**Emma: **Normalement, elle garde quelques pots de kit de survie ds sa maison, mais Cora les a volé.

**Neal: **par l'enfer qui est cora?

**Emma: **La mère de Regina et digne résident de Storybrooke

**Cora: **B-)

**Emma: **Avec une passion pour les smileys non-naturelle

**Neal: **wow. j'ai presque de la peine pour regina.

**Emma: **T'as de la chance qu'elle ait pas encore allumé ton auto-érecteur ou autre chose du style.

**Neal: **Devrais-je demandé?

**Emma: **1 jour tu comprendras.

**Emma: **Ça me rappelle! J'ai qq'1 à tuer.

**Neal:** quoi?!

**Emma: **Nan, je rigole. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

**Neal: **je déteste cette ville.

**Emma:** tu vas t'habituer avec le temps

**Neal: **c'est ce qui m'effrait

**Snow: **Hey, t'as 1 sec? J'ai besoin de te parler

**Emma: **Quoi de 9?

**Neal: **Qui est-ce?

**Emma: **Neal, je te présente ma mère. MM, voilà Neal.

**Snow: **C'est le père d'Henry?

**Emma: **oui

**Snow: **Vas te faire Neal!

**Emma: **UNE INJURE! C'est quoi ce bordel?!

**Neal: **Je devrais y aller

**Snow: **Va chier. Retournes ds ta voiture et repart ds le trou d'où tu viens.

**Emma: **MM…relaxes!

**David: **Ta mère insulte son tel. je devrais m'inquiéter?

**Emma: **Apparement MM n'aime pas Neal

**David: **c'est qui neal?

**Emma: **Henry's dad Le père d'Henry

**David: **cool. pk tu l'invites pas pr le dinner?

**Snow: **Dis-lui que je garde près de moi mon amie loup-garou, et encore plus près mon arc et mes flèches.

**Neal: **Vs savez que je peux lire tout ce qui se dit là?

**Emma: **Ignores-les simplement. Comme j'ai dis... on finit par s'habituer

**Neal: **super...

**Cora: **={D

**Neal: **j'ai aucune idée de c'que je devrais répondre

**Emma: **Arrêtes de te poser des questions. Tout a 1 sens quand rien n'a de sens

**Neal: **?

**Emma: **Souviens-toi de la règle d'or: tout le monde est Cora, et Cora est tout le monde.

**Emma: **Et le Nutella de Regina est intouchable.

**Emma: **Et si tu énerves qq'1, prépares-toi à subir des claques à travers le tel, ou 1 séance d'auto-érecteur.

**Emma: **Et le nom d'ton père n'est pas Rumpy

**Gold: **J'ai entendu!

**Emma: **Et les méchants de cette ville écrivent tous avec 1 grammaire parfaite...

**Regina: **Parce que c'est dans notre rôle.

**Emma: ** Et avant que tu demandes "Comment fais-tu ça?" la réponse est Magie.

**Neal: **C'est tout?

**Emma: **Oui, j'ai finis.

**Neal: **Quand est-ce que je peux rentrer chez moi?

**Emma: **Jamais. Bienvenue à Storybrooke.

ooOOoo

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si vous aimez, et même si vous n'aimez pas d'ailleurs^^

Je pars jeudi en vacances jusqu'au 6 août, donc il n'y aura pas de suite avant malheureusement

bonne nuit à tous!


	12. Peanut M&Ms

NdT: Bonjours tout le monde, désolée pour le retard. J'ai pas trop eu le courage de traduire ces dernières semaines, et je m'en excuse. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, j'ai eu une coupure internet hier juste au moment ou j'allais publier... Bref, bonne lecture à tous!

ooOOoo

**Neal: **c'est officiel. je déteste cette ville.

**Emma: **Pk?

**Neal: **j'ai rencontré cora.

**Emma: **T'es ici depuis + d'1 semaine, et c'est la 1° fois que tu rencontres Cora?

**Neal: **Oui, et elle est 1 peu folle.

**Emma: **Oui. Oui elle l'est.

**Emma: **Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait?

**Neal: **Elle a dit que je ressemblait à mon père et a souris.

**Emma: **C'est ce qui te fais peur?

**Neal: **C'est bcp + effrayant que ça en a l'air.

**Emma:** Bien sur que oui. T'es 1 BB

**Cora: **{:-)

**Emma: **C'est un smiley portant une toupie?

**Neal: **je pense, oui

**Emma: **Bien sur que ça l'est...

ooOOoo

**Emma: **Contrôles ta mère.

**Regina: **Miss Swan, ce message impliques que je dois avoir un semblant d'autorité sur elle.

**Emma: **Alleeer. Tu peux vrmt rien faire?

**Regina: **Voulez-vous que je recours à l'auto-correcteur?

**Emma: **L'attraper à travers le tel pourrait être sympa.

**Regina: **N'est-ce pas? Malheureusement, ma mère est le cadet de mes soucis en ce moment.

**Emma: **Ça a qq'chose à voir avec le Nutella?

**Regina: **Peut être...

**Emma: **Combien de pot elle a pris cette fois?

**Regina: **Tous. Elle n'a pas laissé de survivant.

**Emma: **pk tu ne trouverais pas 1 autre alimet auquel être dépendant?

**Emma: **Regina?

**Emma: **Allô?

**Emma: **Okay. Nous allons trouver 1 autre aliment auquel rendre ta mère dépendante.

**Regina: **C'est mieux. Vous avez une idée en tête?

**Emma: **Non. Et toi?

**Regina: **Je suppose que vous voulez dire, en dehors des pommes empoisonées?

**Emma: **Oui.

**Regina: **Et si je mets une lame de rasoir dans la pomme? Ce n'est pas aussi mauvais?

**Emma: **Je vais demander aux autres. Restes loin des pommes et des lames de rasoir.

ooOOoo

**Gold: ** Je sais à quoi vous pensez et en aucun cas vous ne devez prendre ce paquet de skittles.

**Emma: **Ok…EFFRAYANT!

**Emma: **Attends. Quoi?

**Gold: **Vous semblez avoir oublié que je peux voir l'avenir. Cora + Skittle = Cora courrant à travers la ville frappant les gens en criant "Bouffes l'arc-en-ciel, salope."

**Emma: **Pk j'ai pas pensé à ça?

**Gold: **Dois-je vraiment répondre à cette question?

**Emma: **Non. Y a t-il 1 aliment auquel on peut rendre cora accro sans risue?

**Gold: ** Les M&Ms semblent sans danger. Mais nous parlons de Cora. Tout peut être dangereux entre ses mains.

**Emma: **T'as raison, les M&Ms iront bien!

ooOOoo

**Hook: **Elle les a mangé.

**Emma: **Est ce qu'elle aime?

**Hook: **Je pense oui.

**Emma: **Décidément, qu'est ce qui t'arrives? Depuis quand t'as cessé d'être Captain Innuendo?

**Hook: **Je t'ai manqué chérie?

**Emma: **Jamais d'la vie, vas t-en.

**Hook: **cora est partie.

**Emma: **Encore?!

**Hook: **elle a pris le sucre avec elle.

**Emma: **Impressionant! Elle a surmonté son pb de Nutella!

**Hook: ** il semblerait. et mtnt qu'elle est partie, le navire est libre pr pratiquer des activités plus agréables ;)

**Emma: **Même pas en rêve

ooOOoo

**Regina: **Êtes-vous entrain de rechercher ma mère?

**Emma: **Ouais. Comment tu sais?

**Regina: ** Mes super sens me l'ont chuchoté à l'oreille.

**Regina: **Et, de plus, elle est assise dans ma baignoire entrain de manger un paquet de M&Ms.

**Emma: **Et bien, elle a laché ton Nutella. Contente mtnt?

**Regina: **Très.

**Cora: **3:o

**Emma: **C'est 1 vache?

**Regina: **Je crois que oui.

ooOOoo

**Emma: **ramène toi faire ton psycho

**Hook: **Ds la maison de regina?

**Emma: **T'as d'autres questions débile?

ooOOoo

**Regina: **L'auto-correcteur de quelqu'un vient de s'enclencher.

**Emma: **Pas le mien?!

**Emma: **Ok, pas le mien. Attends... comment tu l'sais?

**Regina: **Magie. Comme cela, vous voyez?

**Emma: **Arg! Bon sang! T'as mis le feu à mon manteau à travers le tel!

**Regina: **Oui. Oui je l'ai fais.

ooOOoo

**Neal: **Quelque chose clenche avec ma photo.

**Emma: **AH! AUTO-ERECTEUR! Enfin nous sommes réunis! Je dois prévenir Regina!

**Neal: **De goï tu perles?

**Emma: **Peut plus ... respirer... mdr!

**Regina: **Que ce passe t-il?

**Neal: **Je frappe le chien.

**Emma: **OMG!

**Regina: **Ma journée vient juste de devenir magnifique.

**Cora: **=3

**Hook: **cette ville est tellement plus amusante que le pays imaginaire

**Neal: **Hooker, je vais planter ma plume sur toi.

**Hook: **J'ai peur. Ok, pas vraiment, non.

**Neal: **Ce sont les doigts de narval!

**Emma: ***pleure*

**Cora: **J'aime ces sucreries à la cacahuète.

**Regina: **Le meilleur moyen de ruiner l'instant: Mère.

**Neal: **Je ne suis pas du bacon.

**Regina: **Et l'instant est revenu!

**Emma: **Bien, parce que si tu étais du bacon, je m'inquiéterais. Peut être.

**Neal: **Pas du bacon... bacon

**Neal: **Biscuits

**Neal: **Bébés

**Emma: **Rumplestiltskin non?

**Neal: **B-I-E-R-E

**Regina: **Non. Storybrook ne peut gérer qu'un seul alcoolique.

**Neal: **Donc, c'est ça l'auto-érécteur.

**Emma: **Il n'est pas aussi bon à son travail qu'il ne le pense.

**Emma: **Mais c'est hilarant!

**Regina: **Écrivez quelque chose d'autre. Je vais faire des captures d'écran.

**Emma: **SUPER!

**Neal: **Pas de singe grillés!

**Emma: **Oh oui écris + ou je lache ma mère aux intentions meurtrières sur toi.

**Neal: **Tu va me toaster avec l'eau et le vent?

**Hook:** Je n'ai rien compris là. Ça n'a tout simplement aucun sens.

**Emma: **?

**Regina: **Hook? Pourquoi la grammaire est-elle juste?

**Hook: **:-)

**Emma: **Cora! T'as fais quoi à hook?

**Neal: **Oh, Les éléphants sont Cora et Cora est les éléphants. Je l'ai advenus.

**Emma: **Je suis réellement entrain de pleurer là.

**Regina: **C'est GOLD!

**Gold: **Est-ce que quelqu'un a prononcé mon nom?

**Emma: **Vas t-en!

**Regina: **Désolée pour ça.

**Emma: **Revenons en au sujet ... Hook?

**Cora: **Inquiète chérie?

**Emma: **Arg. Mon cerveau est blessé. Neal! Écris encore!

**Neal: ** Si tu veux une anguille bouillie, j'ai du beurre à la grange.

**Hook: **On a juste échangé les tels pr vous faire peur.

**Emma: **Regina…?

**Regina: **Je m'en occupe.

**Hook: **Oh oh! Pas la gifle à travers le tel!

**Cora: **Je dois apprendre comment faire cela.

**Emma: **Non tu ne dois pas! Vas manger tes M&Ms.

**Cora: **Ils sont délicieux, et plus pratique à manger que le Nutella.

**Cora: **La vache dit meuh 3:o

**Emma: **Oh super. Plus effrayant. Et là, je croyais que nous avions atteint le sommet.

**Regina: **Et bien, elle rend nos vies un peu plus intéressantes.

**Emma: **Bien sur... intéressante. Ce n'est pas le 1° mot qui me vient à l'esprit, mais j'approuve, c'est vrai.

**Emma: **Que penses-tu des chances qu'a Neal de réussir à éteindre son auto-correcteur?

**Regina: **Miss Swan, j'ai maintenant mon Nutella pour moi toute seule et je suis de bonne humeur. Cet auto-correcteur va rester un moment.

**Emma: **Génial!

ooOOoo

**Snow: **Hey, tu peux ramener du lait sur le chemin du retour?

**Charming: **Bien sur. Autre chose?

**Snow: **Non, c'est tout.

**Charming: **T'es sure?

**Snow: **Oui. Qu'est ce qui va pas avec toi?

**Charming: **Il n'y avait pas de blague ni rien.

**Snow: **Quoi?

**Charming: **Il se passe tjrs qq chose d'amusant quand les gens textotent.

**Snow: **Je veux juste que tu ramènes du lait à la maison. Nous n'avons pas à être drôle tout le temps. C'est pas comme si qq'1 nous voyait.

**Charming: **Juste du lait?

**Snow: **Juste du lait.

**Neal: **Je bosses pour le moment.

**Charming: **TU VOIS?! C'EST DE ÇA QUE JE PARLE!

**Snow: **Et la folie continus...

ooOOoo

Verdict? si ça vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review^^

Si ça ne vous a pas plus aussi d'ailleurs

à lundi prochain!


End file.
